100 fois impossible
by Evie-san
Summary: Parce que c'est mal vu, impossible ou que ça défie les lois de la raison... Voici 100 histoires qui méritent d'être racontées. Recueil de 100 OS sur des couples improbables et/ou peu représentés.
1. Petite idiote

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue dans mon recueil de 100 OS sur des couples qui sont soit totalement improbables soit trop peu vus à mon goût. Et au lieu d'attendre que d'autres auteurs y pensent à ma place, je me suis dit : autant le faire moi-même. Donc voilà !_

_Je vous laisse deviner le pairing, mais je n'ai encore jamais rien lu sur eux... Donc, je croise les doigts pour que ça vous plaise ! Ah, il y a une scène assez "chaude" donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir !_

_Et évidemment, je ne suis pas Oda... heureusement pour ces chers petits personnages adorés._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Petite idiote**

Un soufflement erratique se fit entendre dans la pièce en même temps que le bruissement d'un matelas. C'est avec un soupir de contentement qu'elle se laissa poser sur le lit pendant que son amant la positionnait confortablement, d'un geste aussi précis que brusque.

Ses yeux fermés l'empêchaient de le voir et pourtant, elle pouvait pratiquement le discerner. De son regard perçant, il la jaugeait avant de fondre sur elle, aussi rapide qu'un rapace, pour mordiller la peau de son cou.

Les lèvres rapidement suivies de dents qu'elle sentit venir titiller sa clavicule lui donnèrent raison. Un sourire traversa son visage pâle. Dans ce genre de moment, elle se plaisait à croire qu'elle le connaissait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Qu'il n'était pas juste un obscur inconnu visitant parfois son lit, quand il était de passage et qu'elle n'était pas trop occupée par ses fonctions.

De toute manière, même si elle s'était trouvée morte de fatigue, elle se serait quand même donnée à lui. Parce qu'elle ne lui refusait rien, et ne le ferait jamais. D'une certaine façon, elle avait choisit de se soumettre à lui, de tout lui donner, même les choses les plus inavouables...

La main glaciale se faufila sous la chemise qu'elle portait, et elle frissona en sentant le contact de la paume sur son ventre où, paradoxalement, une chaleur diffuse se propageait de plus en plus.

Comment tout cela avait-il commencé, déjà ? Ah oui... Elle l'admirait. Pauvre petite marine fanatique de sabres, elle vouait un culte à cet homme, passé maître dans cet art. Son adoration remontait à l'enfance où, avec des yeux brillant d'excitation, elle lisait ses exploits dans la presse, posait des questions aux experts qu'elle trouvait.

Il était le meilleur, le chef, le mentor, le plus grand. Nul ne l'égalait. Et elle, petite enfant rêveuse, aspirant à la gloire et à la puissance n'avait pu que ressentir une admiration flirtant avec la vénération devant cette perfection.

Parce qu'il était fort, charismatique, avait obtenu légitimiment son titre. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait cette qualité qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir, sans jamais rien pouvoir y faire.

Il était né homme.

Comme pour le lui rappeler, il la plaqua brutalement contre lui, avec une sauvagerie bestiale purement masculine. Gémissant, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et caressa sa chevelure noire, envoyant valdinguer son chapeau par la même occasion. Ce geste de demoiselle en détresse, elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'en passer, mais la violence de son dégoût l'empêchait de se contrôler totalement, et elle se raccrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait. Cet homme, en l'occurence.

Au dojo, nombreux étaient les enfants à la railler, prétendant que jamais une "gonzesse" ne pourrait devenir épéiste. Mais c'était son rêve et même avec la plus grande volonté du monde, elle n'aurait pu y renoncer. Alors elle n'avait pu que continuer à s'entraîner avec acharnement la journée et pleurant le soir en constatant que sa poitrine se développait.

Comme elle aurait voulu posséder ce torse plat et musclé sur lequel elle passait actuellement ses mains, retraçant les abdominaux striés de cicatrices, vestiges d'années de combats durement menés ! Elle l'avait murmuré, dit, affirmé, hurlé à la face de ce monde machiste qui ne voulait pas l'écouter : son rêve le plus cher aurait été d'être un garçon.

Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait une voix douce et chantante, des formes voluptueuses, une peau douce, un instinct maternel et une sensibilité naturelle. Lui non.

Lui possédait cette voix rauque et hachée, ce corps musclé et carré, cette peau rugueuse, cette indifférence pour les enfants et cette force innée qu'elle aurait tant voulu posséder.

Petite enfant naïve qu'elle avait été, elle s'était souvent dit qu'elle serait comme lui, mieux, qu'elle le remplacerait. Puis elle avait grandit, et la dure loi du monde s'était imposée à elle. Elle avait comprit.

A défaut de pouvoir _être _lui, elle serait _avec _lui.

Ca n'avait pas été calculé, elle n'avait pas prévu de finir dans son étreinte. Mais elle avait cherché à le voir en apprenant que le QG de la marine l'avait convoqué. Soucieuse de ne pas l'ennuyer, elle avait été très brève en lui témoignant son admiration et confiant qu'elle espérait un jour arriver à son niveau.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il lui avait proposé de croiser le fer ! Un sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres et elle rouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il la débarrassait de sa chemise devenue trop encombrante.

Il l'avait battue à plates coutures. Elle n'avait même pas tenu dix secondes, et comble de l'humiliation, il n'avait eu qu'à user de son petit couteau, celui qu'il portait toujours à son cou. D'ailleurs, ce couteau avait fait l'objet de la seule unique demande qu'elle ne lui ait jamais faite : qu'il le garde durant leurs entrevues.

Ce jour-là, elle avait longuement pleuré, de rage, d'impuissance, d'amertume. Mais pour la seconde fois, il l'avait surprise en lui disant de s'entraîner plus.

Petite bretteuse acharnée qu'elle avait été, chacune de ses défaites avait été ponctuée d'une remarque sur son sexe. _"Comme si une gonzesse pouvait me battre." "Elle m'a bien fait marrer, la minette." "De quoi pouvait-on s'attendre de la part d'une nana ?"_

Lui non. A aucun moment il ne l'avait traitée en faible femme. Il lui avait parlé comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe quel épéiste. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait craqué. Elle ne savait plus comment ils en étaient venus à partager un moment comme celui-ci, dans l'intimité d'une chambre "empruntée" à un marine. Le fait était que désormais, il leur arrivait de se retrouver et de partager un instant ensemble.

Oh, elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour s'imaginer qu'elle était la seule. Des "points d'attache" comme elle, il devait en avoir des dizaines, sur bien d'autres îles dont elle n'avait jamais entendu le nom. Elle savait également ce qu'elle représentait pour lui : une distraction. Un moyen de se soulager après ses voyages en mer.

Son pantalon fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, rejoignant ses autres vêtements qui l'attendaient sagement par terre. Elle haleta quand une main se posa sur son sein droit et s'amusa avec son téton durci.

Au moins pouvait-elle s'estimer heureuse : s'il venait plusieurs fois la voir, la choisissant elle plutôt que l'une des nombreuses autres femmes qui auraient été prêtes à se jeter dans ses bras, c'est qu'au moins, elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. C'était faible, mais ça avait le mérite de regonfler son orgueil.

Alors qu'il baissait sa culotte, elle se posa la question, comme à chaque fois : _et lui, que représente-t-il pour moi ?_

Elle n'était pas amoureuse. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'apparentait à de l'adoration, mais pas à de l'amour. Ou du moins, à un degré inférieur à celui habituellement défini. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais c'était si faible, si ténu qu'elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas un pur produit de son imagination.

Il s'introduit en elle, et en même temps que les sensations étourdissantes qu'il lui procurait, la réponse se répercuta dans sa boîte crânienne. _Il était celui qui la faisait se sentir femme._

Petite enfant meurtrie, elle avait passé son temps à s'entraîner pour devenir aussi forte qu'un homme, aussi puissante, aussi précise, aussi dure qu'un homme. Elle avait cherché à _devenir_ un homme.

Petite marine pleine de volonté, elle avait occulté sa féminité, cachant ses formes sous des chemises larges pour se faire respecter, coupant ses cheveux pour garder la tête haute, laissant ses talons au placard pour rester fière. Pour que ses pairs ne voient pas en elle la femme mais la combattante, pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas à la protéger mais à lui ressembler. Et elle avait réussit, grimpant les échelons non pas pour son joli minois mais pour ses compétences.

Dans tout ça, elle avait oublié que malgré tous ses efforts, elle resterait une femme. Et lui le lui rappelait, dans une délicieuse torture.

_Guerrière acharnée le jour, putain à la tombée de la nuit. _

Et c'est dans les bras de celui auquel elle voulait prouver par-dessus tout qu'elle était aussi forte qu'un homme qu'elle se montrait femme. Auprès de lui, tous ses aspects féminins se révélaient sans qu'elle ne se gente gênée. Elle pouvait se montrer mutine, sexy, aguicheuse ou tendre sans qu'il ne la juge.

Petite flamme ardente, elle ne se sentait jamais aussi libre que dans cette étreinte qui lui vaudrait la prison si elle venait à être connue.

La jouissance arriva, l'assomant presque par cette déferlante de sensations toutes plus exaltantes les unes que les autres. Un moment de flottement passa, avant qu'il ne brise cette étreinte à laquelle elle donnait tant d'importance en sachant que lui n'y voyait qu'un passe-temps.

Dans un silence habituel, il se redressa et se rhabilla, avec cette prestance qui le caractérisait tant. Comme toujours, elle le regarda faire en silence. Mais cette fois-ci, elle tortilla nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

Ils étaient plus longs qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait prit la décision de les laisser pousser. Au fond, elle avait toujours voulu connaître la sensation des mèches qui fouettaient les épaules ou le dos. De même, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de porter des talons -bien que raisonnables- et durant ses jours de repos, elle laissait parfois tomber la chemise pour un top coloré.

Elle avait obtenu la reconnaissance pour sa force en tant que combattante. Ca l'avait aidé à admettre cette cruelle réalité : elle ne serait jamais un homme. Elle était une femme, et avait le droit de se comporter comme tel tout en respectant ses rêves. Les étreintes qu'il lui offrait y étaient pour beaucoup.

Elle serait une femme avec la force et la volonté d'un homme.

Il quitta la pièce en silence, la laissant seule et nue au milieu des draps froissés qui laissaient paraître son corps féminin. Sitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, une larme dévala sa joue, cristalline et pure.

Petite idiote, elle qui avait voulu toute sa vie passer pour un homme aux yeux des autres désirait désormais se sentir femme dans le regard d'un homme. Parce que s'il était celui qui faisait ressortir sa féminité, il restait le seul à ne pas la considérer ainsi. Cruelle ironie, quand on savait qu'il était le seul à avoir contemplé ce corps sculptural dans son intégralité.

Et elle, petite fille naïve qui n'a cessé de rêver, petite idiote prisonnière de ses illusions, ne voulait désormais qu'une seule et unique chose : qu'il avoue qu'elle possédait la volonté d'un homme... tout en admettant son statut de femme.

Fin.

_Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que le pairing ne vous a pas trop surpris..._

_Bref, j'ai deux messages à faire passer :_

_1-J'ai grosso modo une liste de couples à passer à la moulinette, mais pas 100, alors si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! J'accepte les couples soit originaux, soit peu vus. Pour le yaoï, je ne sais pas trop si j'accepterai, parce que je n'en ai jamais écrit, donc je verrai bien... Et si vous avez un couple méga-original-de-la-mort-qui-tue, et que vous voulez garder la surprise pour les autres lecteurs, envoyez-moi votre idée par MP, je ne mords pas (en tout cas, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé)_

_2-Ca n'a rien à voir, mais je cherche un OS depuis pas mal de temps dont je ne me rappelle pas le titre, je ne sais même pas s'il est dans un recueil, mais il me semble que oui... En gros, Luffy se bat contre Smoker, et celui-ci croit qu'Hancock est enceinte de Luffy alors il se prépare mentalement à élever le gosse comme l'avait fait Garp pour Roger... C'est humoristique et génial, alors j'aimerais bien le retrouver, si quelqu'un peut m'aider..._

_Voilà, pour le rythme de parution, je ne sais pas trop mais je ferai au mieux !_

_Indice pour le prochain couple : tout le monde est d'accord pour dire qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et pourtant personne n'écrit sur eux..._


	2. Mensonges

_Bien le bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec ce deuxième OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Juste avant, j'ai deux trucs à vous dire, mais si le bla-bla ne vous intéresse pas, je ne vous empêche pas de sauter ces paragraphes._

_D'abord, c'est une question que je vous pose : est-ce que des OS qui se passeraient en UA vous tentent ou pas ? Que je vous explique : pour ce recueil, j'ai eu envie de taper vraiment haut niveau couples improbables, et j'ai donc fait ça à l'ancienne méthode = noms des persos sur des bouts de papier, les filles dans un saladier, les gars dans un autre, on tire au sort et TADAM ! (Je vous jure que je l'ai vraiment fait... des fois, j'ai honte de moi)_

_Cette méthode est efficace pour tomber sur des couples inédits, mais justement, elle l'est un peu trop : certains sont carrément irréalisables, ne serait-ce que pour les faire se rencontrer (même si je ne les ai pas gardé, je suis quand même tombée sur Wiper/Camie... Vous m'expliquez comment je fais ?) Donc, soit je remplace certains couples pas possibles, soit je fais des UA... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Deuxième chose, concernant cet OS, c'est l'un de ceux que je n'ai pas tiré au sort mais que j'ai personnellement sélectionné, parce que je les trouve trop mignons, et aussi pour une raison toute bête : on est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y aura sûrement jamais de couple dans One Piece, ou seulement à la toute fin, n'est-ce pas ? Ben, ce couple-là, tout le monde sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble, qu'ils sont amoureux, c'est pratiquement le seul pour lequel il n'y a aucun doute. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur eux, ou alors au second plan. Je trouve ça assez dommage._

_Peut-être avez-vous déjà deviné ? Que ce soit le cas ou non... Bonne lecture ! _

**Mensonges**

_"Hé, vous savez qu'une fois, j'ai abattu plus de mille géants avec trois cailloux ? Depuis, je suis considéré comme le roi des géants !"_

Le jour s'est levé, en même temps que Kaya. Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant qu'elle a prit l'habitude de se réveiller tôt, pour étudier autant qu'elle le peut. Depuis qu'Ussop est parti, en fait. Depuis ce moment, elle s'est laissée tomber dans un quotidien monotone et rassurant, qui lui plaît. Elle, elle n'aime pas vraiment l'aventure. Elle préfère la douceur, le calme. C'est ce qu'elle trouve à Syrup, et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Tranquillement, Kaya se prépare. Quand Merry lui apporte son petit-déjeuner, elle le remercie avec ce sourire frais dont elle a le secret. Puis, comme tous les matins, elle fait une promenade au village, pour prendre l'air et saluer ses connaissances.

_"Figurez-vous qu'un jour, je me suis retrouvé coincé à l'intérieur d'une baleine ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir en la découpant et j'ai donné sa viande à tout un village. Il y avait de quoi les nourrir pendant des mois !"_

C'est toujours avec son sourire tranquille qu'elle croise Oignon, Piment et Carotte. Les trois garçons ont grandi, ils sont devenus de beaux jeunes hommes, loin des gamins rondouillards qu'ils étaient lorsque Crow a tenté de la tuer.

Comme d'habitude, Kaya écoute les trois amis raconter les dernières nouvelles du village. Ils parlent d'un couple qui se sépare, d'un bébé qui vient de naître, d'untel qui s'est cassé la jambe... La jeune héritière hoche la tête, sans réellement faire attention aux paroles prononcées. Elle attend quelque chose.

_"Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de la fois où j'ai affronté une horde de pirates déchaînés ? Ils étaient bien dix mille, mais grâce à mon armée de huit mille hommes et à ma force prodigieuse, ils n'ont pas fait long feu."_

Un bruit la fait relever la tête. C'est la mouette factrice qui apporte le journal. Aussitôt, Kaya donne une excuse aux trois garçons, déçus de ne pas pouvoir parler plus longtemps avec la jeune femme, et elle retourne à son manoir.

Afin d'être plus rapidement sur place, elle court, malgré sa faible condition physique. Certes, elle n'est plus malade, mais elle n'en demeure pas moins fragile. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche de forcer autant qu'elle le peut. Enfin, elle arrive au seuil de sa demeure, et y entre, essoufflée.

En la voyant ainsi, les domestiques ne posent pas de question. Ils ont prit l'habitude. Kaya se dépêche de remonter à sa chambre, et ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque. Merry a déjà posé le journal sur son bureau, et celui-ci l'attend sagement. Anxieuse, Kaya s'approche.

_"Vous savez, plus d'une fois, je me suis retrouvé face à la mort. Par exemple, j'ai affronté un immense monstre marin, et il a bien faillit m'arracher le bras ! J'ai mis plusieurs mois à m'en remettre, mais je suis solide !"_

Cette habitude-là, Kaya ne l'a pas prise depuis le départ d'Ussop. C'est légèrement plus récent. Depuis que les journaux ont annoncé, un an auparavant, la disparition de l'équipage des Mugiwara, après une dernière apparition de leur capitaine à Marinford.

Depuis ce moment-là, tous les jours, Kaya attend le journal avec l'espoir qu'ils soient de retour. Elle essaie de ne pas le montrer, mais elle est terriblement inquiète, pratiquement morte de trouille à l'idée qu'Ussop ne revienne jamais.

Elle parcourt le journal, mais pas l'ombre d'un chapeau de paille, d'un bretteur aux cheveux verts, d'un renne ou d'une archéologue. Pas l'ombre d'Ussop.

_"J'ai déjà eu affaire à certains grands pirates ! Barbe Blanche lui-même a reconnu ma force, et m'a proposé de reprendre les rênes de son équipage, mais ma modestie m'a obligé à refuser. Il était très triste et m'a supplié de rester, mais je me devais de revenir ici !"_

Avec un soupir déçu et attristé, Kaya repose le journal. Puis lentement, elle se tourne vers la fenêtre, s'en approche, et observe la mer, visible malgré la distance. Elle est inquiète, elle craint de ne plus jamais revoir Ussop. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle sait qu'il est vivant.

Ce n'est pas un pressentiment, de l'arrogance ou un fol espoir. Non, c'est une conviction, motivée par un souvenir qu'elle ne peut effacer de sa mémoire.

_"Rassurez-vous ! Lorsque je reviendrai, je vous raconterai toutes mes fabuleuses aventures !"_

C'est la seule chose vraie qu'il ne lui ai jamais dite. Plus qu'une promesse, c'est un serment.

Kaya sait très bien que beaucoup pensent que de la part d'un menteur, ce n'est pas valable. Mais elle sait aussi une chose fondamentale au sujet d'Ussop. Une chose tellement acquise que les gens l'oublient, alors que c'est peut-être l'un des aspects les plus importants du jeune homme.

C'est qu'il n'a jamais su mentir.

_Fin._

_Avouez qu'ils sont mignons, ces deux-là. Je vais vous avouer un truc : Kaya, je ne l'aime pas spécialement, mais de tous les OS que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent, c'est le personnage avec lequel j'ai eu le plus de facilité._

_Bref, donnez-moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas à proposer des idées de couples, j'en ai déjà eu pas mal qui sont intéressantes. Ah, par contre, le rythme de parution est fixé : ça sera un par week-end, le vendredi ou le samedi. Mais en semaine, je n'ai pas accès à internet, et je ne pourrai donc pas répondre immédiatement à vos messages... Je m'excuse d'avance !_

_Promis, si vous me laissez une review, Ussop viendra vous conter fleurette... Ou Mihawk viendra vous faire un câlin, au choix._

_Indice pour le prochain : Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une fic, il fait partie de ceux que j'ai tiré au sort. Tous deux criminels de renommée mondiale, ils ont l'air semblable et pourtant, tout les oppose..._


	3. Un parfum de mystère

_Oyé oyé, bienvenue pour ce troisième OS improbable ! Celui-ci fait partie de la catégorie "WTF", et je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, mais bon, vu que j'étais lancée..._

_Aussi, je vous dis : bonne lecture !_

**Un parfum de mystère**

C'était le genre de souvenir qui le hanterait jusqu'à sa mort. Une rencontre qui, en elle-même, n'avait rien changé, mais dont il se souviendrait éternellement.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait laissé une odeur de mélancolie, de mystère, d'inquiétude, aussi. Une odeur dont il n'arriverait jamais à se défaire tout à fait, une fragrance qui lui titillait les narines malgré le temps et les rencontres. Un parfum entêtant qui le forçait à se rappeler de cette entrevue surréaliste, dont il se demandait parfois s'il n'avait pas s'agit que d'un simple songe.

Shanks n'en savait trop rien. Dans les faits, il n'aimait pas ressasser le passé. Son truc à lui, c'était d'avancer vers l'avenir, vers ses rêves, de ne jamais s'arrêter, même pour reprendre son souffle. Il était très rare qu'il prenne la peine de calmer le jeu, de stopper un instant sa course effrenée. Pourtant, ce souvenir-là, il se surprenait parfois à y penser, avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Quant était-ce arrivé, déjà ? Oh, il y a plusieurs années... Elancé sur les mers, il avait exploré de nombreuses îles de fond en comble, avec pour seul but de trouver l'aventure au bout du chemin. Et pour le coup, il avait été servi !

Des ennemis, des amis, des rencontres, des trésors, des fêtes... Beaucoup de fêtes. Et c'était à l'une d'entre elles qu'il l'avait vue, cette fille. Dans cette taverne bourrée à craquer de pirates ivres et ravis du butin qu'ils venaient de dérober, elle faisait contraste, avec son calme. Tranquillement assise au comptoir, elle sirotait sa boisson, les yeux baissés, seule.

Shanks ne lui au début pas prêté attention. Puis il y avait eu un éclat, et ses yeux s'étaient retrouvés posés sur sa sculpturale silhoutte, sans qu'il ne le fasse exprès. Son coeur avait manqué un battement, mais pas à cause d'un coup de foudre ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Il l'avait tout simplement reconnue.

Ce n'était pas très difficile, son nom était murmuré craintivement sur toutes les mers du globe, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'avis de recherche qu'elle traînait derrière elle depuis ses huit ans. Shanks était un pirate et en tant que tel, gardait un oeil sur les personnes qui faisaient ou qui avaient fait la une des journaux... Autant dire qu'elle, il ne l'avait pas ratée.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle était recherchée, le gouvernement mondial voulait sa peau à tout prix. Pourtant, elle restait dans cette taverne, à boire doucement comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle cliente.

Malgré l'alcool qu'il avait bu, les idées du pirate étaient restées claires, et il avait prit la décision de lui parler avec toute la lucidité dont il était capable. Quand il s'était installé au comptoir à ses côtés, elle n'avait pas semblé surprise le moins du monde. Sans doute l'avait-elle déjà aperçu et avait-elle deviné qu'il viendrait.

-Que fais-tu ici, Nico Robin ?

Pour une entrée en matière, c'était plutôt direct, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et répondit avec une certaine malice :

-Ma présence criminelle vous indisposerait-elle, monsieur le corsaire ?

Une ironie à peine voilée, une forme de plaisanterie lancée sur un ton léger, un petit sourire dessiné sur ces lèvres fines, de grands yeux où brillent un éclat qu'il n'avait pas su identifier et surtout, ce parfum fleuri et entêtant qui vint rafraîchir l'air qu'il respirait. C'était sans doute cette image-là, entre toutes celles qu'il possédait de Nico Robin, qu'il garderait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

-Jamais je n'oserai dire une telle chose, mais je suis simplement curieux quant au fait de te trouver si facilement... Si j'ai bonne mémoire, cela fait près de quinze ans que le gouvernement te traque, non ?

Les mains de la jeune femme s'étaient resserrées autour de son verre, ce que Shanks n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. La corde sensible, donc... Pourtant, elle s'était très rapidement reprise, et sans doute que s'il n'avait pas été habitué à analyser le comportement des autres, jamais il ne l'aurait vu.

-Cette île n'est pas surveillée... Il est très simple pour un hors-la-loi de s'y promener sans être interpellé.

Il avait hoché la tête. L'absence de la marine avait été l'un des aspects pour lesquels il avait su qu'il se plairait ici. Et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle en profitait pour se ressourcer, loin du tumulte qu'aurait provoqué son apparition n'importe où ailleurs.

Shanks se souvenait d'avoir essayé de se mettre à la place de la jeune femme. Lui était recherché par choix. Il avait voulu devenir pirate, il s'en était vanté, avait tout fait pour que son nom retentisse sur les océans avec autant de puissance que possible. Mais elle ? Elle s'était retrouvée traquée dès son plus jeune âge pour une histoire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver louche. Sa vie de fugitive lui avait été imposée, des chaînes invisibles l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Sans doute avait-elle eu des rêves, des envies qui avaient été réduites à néant dès que sa photo s'était retrouvée collée sur cet avis de recherche. Shanks n'était pas altruiste, et il n'avait aucune intention de la consoler ou de la sortir de cet enfer. Mais pour une soirée, il voulait bien la faire penser à autre chose.

-Mon équipage est bruyant... Cela ne t'incommode pas trop ?

Devant l'attention faussement galante, elle avait eut un sourire mystérieux avant de se tourner vers la bande de pirates. Dans son mouvement, une mèche de cheveux corbeau avait volé pour chatouiller le nez du corsaire. L'odeur insaisissable l'avait frappé de plein fouet, avec autant de violence qu'un coup de poing dans la tête.

-Ca peut encore aller... C'est curieux de vous voir vous en inquiéter.

Il avait mit plusieurs secondes à se reprendre, encore étourdi par ce parfum titillant et diablement excitant. Mais très rapidement, un sourire séducteur avait prit place sur ses lèvres et il s'était approché, quelques mèches rouges tombant devant ses yeux.

-Je m'inquiète toujours du bien-être d'une jolie femme...

Le jeu était lancé. Elle y avait répondu avec un faux naturel désarmant qui l'avait laissé pantois :

-Votre technique de drague est peu originale, désolée de vous le dire.

Pourtant, l'air qu'elle arborait montrait que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. A se demander s'il y avait une chose sur terre capable de l'agacer.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne dis que ce que je pense.

Une manière subtile de se rattraper, à laquelle elle avait semblé plutôt réceptive. Cet échange verbal avait duré, mélangeant séduction et méfiance, tous deux conscients que l'autre constituait un danger potentiel. Pourtant, ça ne les avait pas empêché de se retrouver dans le même lit deux heures plus tard, dans une étreinte brûlante et passionnée dont ils se souviendraient tous deux pendant longtemps. Très longtemps.

Néanmoins, dès le lever du jour, elle avait déserté cette chambre louée à la va-vite aussi rapidement que possible, ne laissant derrière elle que ce parfum qui, des années après, l'envoûte encore.

Shanks rouvrit les yeux, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais une forme de fascination, engendrée par ces grands yeux sombres, cette silhouette élancée et cette présence insaisissable, semblable à de la fumée. _Tu peux essayer de m'attraper, mais je t'échapperai toujours..._

-Capitaine.

Le pirate se tourna vers Ben, qui tenait un journal dans une main, sa cigarette dans l'autre.

-Des nouvelles du petit.

"Le petit". Luffy. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait encore fabriqué ? En saisissant le journal et en lisant les gros titres, Shanks éclata de rire. Détruire Enies Lobby, pas mal ! Avec un sourire fier, presque paternel, il se pencha davantage sur les évènements, et fronça les sourcils à une phrase en particulier.

_[...] le criminel Mugiwara no Luffy a en effet lancé cette opération dans le but de récupérer l'un des membres de son équipage, à savoir la dénommée Nico Robin [...]_

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle, membre de son équipage ? Les avis de recherche le confirmèrent. Il n'aurait pas pu oublier ce visage, ces yeux perçant.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Shanks essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Plutôt difficile au vu des évènements. Mais il finit malgré tout par sourire.

"Luffy, j'ai encore plus hâte de te revoir, désormais..."

Fin.

_Alors alors ? Ca vous a plu ?_

_Juste comme ça, je situe cet OS entre le moment où Robin est arrivée sur Grand Line (5 ans avant le début de l'histoire) et celui où elle a rejoint Baroque Works._

_Indice pour le prochain couple : alors celui-là est tellement improbable que je suis certaine que personne ne le trouvera ! Alors si quelqu'un y parvient, il aura le droit de m'imposer un OS (puisque quand vous m'en proposez, je peux dire non à certains qui sont trop durs ou pas intéressants) avec ou sans scénario. Donc, le fameux indice :_

_Pirate contre civil, ils n'étaient censés jamais se rencontrer, de par leurs origines mais aussi de par leurs personnalités diamétralement opposées._

_Et vu que c'est vraiment dur, je précise que le pirate du couple (qui n'est pas nécessairement le garçon) n'est pas un membre des Mugiwara. _

_Voilà ! Si vous me laissez un commentaire, Shanks viendra boire un verre avec vous ! Et plus si affinités et Shanks bourré !_


	4. L'appel de l'océan

_Bien le bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour ce quatrième OS, pour lequel je vous avais prévenu : le couple est vraiment improbable. Je pensais que personne ne devinerait, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Je félicite donc La Vague Folle, qui, au bout d'une longue liste de couples tous plus étonnants les uns que les autres (ce qui, au passage, m'a donné plein d'idées), est tombé sur THE couple. Je vous dis donc, très bonne lecture !_

**L'appel de l'océan**

-OÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! Y'A UN NAVIRE A L'HORIZON !

Portgas D. Ace releva la tête en entendant l'annonce provenant de la vigie. Il ne fut pas le seul, la majeure partie de l'équipage se tournant pour scruter l'horizon.

-Ce sont des pirates, déclara Joz en observant l'étendard à tête de mort du bateau.

-Cool ! s'exclama Ace. Un peu d'exercice, ça fait pas de mal !

Il fut approuvé par ses nakamas, tous étant pressés de se défouler après presque deux semaines de navigation sans la moindre distraction. Le commandant de la deuxième flotte sourit d'autant plus quand Marco se posta à ses côtés.

-Je crois qu'il va y avoir un peu d'action, yoï...

-Tu l'as dit.

De son côté, Barbe Blanche se contentait d'observer ses enfants se préparer au combat avec un sourire paternel.

-Amusez-vous bien... murmura-t-il quand son équipage se précipita sur le pont de l'autre bateau.

Et en effet, Ace s'amusait comme un petit fou. Certes, ce n'étaient que des pirates de bas étage et il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais il trouvait ça drôle malgré tout.

-Oups, fit-il quand il esquiva de justesse un coup d'épée.

Face à lui se tenait un homme, apparemment plus fort que les autres, un sabre dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre. Un sourire tranquille prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Enfin un qui vaut la peine...

L'autre se précipita sur lui, poignard en avant. Ace l'évita sans problème, mais l'autre en profita pour placer son katana sur le cou du commandant. Celui-ci se contenta de sourire tandis que des flammes sorties de nulle part brûlèrent les mains de son adversaire.

-Qu... C'est toi, Hiken no Ace ? s'exclama-t-il en lâchant ses armes, terrifié.

-Va savoir, répondit le concerné en lui décochant un formidable coup de poing enflammé qui le fit voler à travers le pont.

Un peu déçu que le combat se soit terminé aussi vite, Ace replaça correctement son chapeau sur sa tête et regarda autour de lui. L'équipage adverse n'était pas très fort mais extrêmement nombreux. Ses nakamas étaient donc encore occupés. Le jeune commandant décida, plutôt que de piquer des victimes aux autres, d'explorer un peu le bateau. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelques trésors. Non pas que Barbe Blanche soit à sec, mais un bonus ne faisait jamais de mal.

Il ouvrit donc la première porte et hésita quelques secondes entre continuer dans le couloir ou descendre l'escalier qui se présentait à lui. Cette dernière option fut choisie. Une lourde porte en bois l'attendait au bas des marches, mais un simple coup de pied la vit voler en éclats.

"Ce sont vraiment des amateurs..."

Il eut un haussement de sourcils quand il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait aux fers. Face à lui, des dizaines de cellules vides. Jugeant cela inintéressant, il s'apprêta à remonter quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Un sanglot.

Il se retourna, surpris. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un ? Ace n'hésita pas et entreprit d'avancer dans le couloir sombre. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus et finalement, il trouva la source. Dans l'une des cellules, une jeune fille se tenait repliée dans un coin, la tête dans les genoux et ses épaules secouées au rythme de ses pleurs. Elle ne semblait pas dangereuse.

-Hé... appela-t-il doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Peine perdue, elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle se cogna contre le mur derrière elle. Tandis qu'elle se massait doucement sa bosse en lui jetant un regard à la fois implorant et méfiant, il la détailla. Sa chevelure blonde mi-longue encadrait son fin visage de porcelaine. Ses grands yeux sombres craintifs le scrutaient et quelques gouttes salées y perlaient.

Elle ressemblait plus à une poupée facile à briser qu'à une ennemie prisonnière de guerre.

-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant.

Même sa voix s'apparentait plus à celle d'une princesse qu'à celle d'une criminelle.

-Rien de spécial, répondit-il. Simplement, mon équipage et moi venons d'attaquer ce bateau et je faisais un tour pour trouver des trésors... Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve en charmante compagnie.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il n'était décidément pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Les seules présences féminines auxquelles il avait affaire n'avaient rien à voir avec celle-là. A la limite, il aurait pu l'apparenter à Makino. Sinon, c'était soit Dadan et ses coups phénoménaux, soit les infirmières qui n'avaient aucune pudeur et n'hésitaient pas à sortir leur quatre vérités, soit quelques pirates dans le genre de Whitey Bay, soit ses conquêtes d'un soir, qui n'avaient absolument pas le côté fragile et pur qui émanait de cette petite blonde.

-Pourquoi es-tu prisonnière ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants d'observation.

-Je... Ils ont attaqué mon village... Je suis riche... et ils voulaient ma fortune... alors j'ai décidé de la leur donner, mais... ils m'ont capturée aussi... expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

Il avait vu juste, ce n'était ni une pirate ni une criminelle. Encore mieux, une riche demoiselle qui vivait sans doute dans un palace avec domestiques. Forcément, il comprenait un peu mieux qu'elle se sente dépaysée.

-Tu viens d'où ? s'enquit-il.

-E... East Blue...

Il écarquilla grand les yeux. Mais ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle se terrait dans cette cellule exactement ?!

-Tu sais qu'on est sur Grand Line ?

Doucement, elle hocha la tête, et quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau. Ah ben voilà qu'il l'avait fait pleurer, maintenant ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était le roi des idiots !

-Bon, je vais te sortir de là, déclara-t-il à la fois parce que c'était la vérité et à la fois pour la calmer.

Aussitôt, elle releva la tête et ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance. Ace posa sa main sur un barreau et le fit fondre. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait assez de place pour passer. Elle l'avait regardé faire avec fascination, et il se rappela que sur East Blue, les utilisateurs de fruits du démon étaient extrêmement rares. En fait, il n'y avait que Luffy, lui-même ayant mangé le sien une fois sur Grand Line. Un peu gêné de cette attention, il la laissa passer doucement.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait aucune chaîne ou menotte, et en conclut qu'elle n'avait réellement aucune aptitude au combat. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'ils capturent un dangereux ennemi, il comprenait. En revanche, qu'ils s'en prennent à une jeune fille sans défense alors qu'elle leur avait donné ce qu'ils voulaient... Il trouvait cela à la fois répugnant et dégradant. Après, on s'étonnait que les pirates n'aient pas une bonne réputation.

-Euh... fit-elle doucement. Qu... qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Il lui sourit, espérant la rassurer.

-Essayer de trouver un navire marchand qui pourrait te ramener sur East Blue.

Son visage s'éclaira à ces paroles, et un grand sourire l'illumina. Ace se figea quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas laide, bien au contraire. En fait, elle était même bien plus jolie que les femmes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh... Pas de quoi.

Il l'invita à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit joyeusement. Elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas dangeureux, et il s'en étonna. Comment une jeune fille aussi innocente qui venait d'être capturée par des pirates pouvait-elle ne pas craindre d'autres pirates ? Elle était peut-être moins fragile qu'elle n'en avait l'air...

-Comment vous appelez-vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Sous le choc, il s'arrêta, et elle se cogna contre son dos.

-"Monsieur" ? répéta-t-il abasourdi. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, et tutoie-moi ! déclara-t-il. Je m'appelle Ace, répondit-il finalement.

-D'accord... Ace, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire timide.

Il apprécia la manière dont son prénom roulait sur la langue de cette blondinette.

-Et toi ?

-Oh... Je... Je m'appelle Kaya...

Kaya. C'était joli. Sans prétention, simple, doux... Il aimait bien.

-Ok...

Ils sortirent enfin sur le pont, et Ace sourit en voyant tous les ennemis gisant à terre.

-Oh, Ace ! s'exclama Vista en l'apercevant, on est en train de chercher des... C'est qui ? s'interrompit-il en apercevant la jeune fille.

-Kaya, répondit-il. Elle était prisonnière. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle, sur East Blue.

-On devrait pouvoir trouver un navire marchand, yoï, déclara Marco, qui avait entendu la conversation et s'approchait, mais c'est impossible de dire quand.

-Oh... murmura Kaya, je vois...

-T'inquiète, la rassura Ace. En attendant, tu peux rester avec nous.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

-Bon, je vais la présenter au paternel, décida-t-il.

-Ok, on arrive plus tard, déclara Vista en saluant la jeune fille.

Ace et Kaya traversèrent le pont, et en voyant la demoiselle, une bonne partie de l'équipage virent leur yeux se changer en coeurs.

-Euh... marmonna Kaya, inquiète de ces regards qu'on lui lançait.

-T'inquiète, ils sont juste pas habitués à voir des filles comme toi, mais ils te feront rien.

Il aida la jeune fille à rejoindre leur bateau, et il se dirigea vers le pont.

-Au fait, c'est qui le capitaine ? demanda-t-elle en observant curieusement autour d'elle.

-Barbe Blanche.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Qu... L'un des quatre empreurs ? Je suis sur son navire ?! s'exclama-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Ouais, déclara Ace en se retenant de rire.

Elle pâlit brusquement -déjà qu'elle n'était pas bien bronzée- et sembla s'exhorter au calme. Forcément, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille de bonne famille et se retrouvait du jour au lendemain sur le navire du plus grand pirate actuel. Ca devait drôlement fourmiller dans sa tête.

-T'inquiète, il est pas méchant, déclara-t-il en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne.

Elle écarquilla les yeux à ce geste, et esquissa un sourire crispé. Ace en profita pour l'emmener enfin sur le pont où, entouré de ses infirmières et de quelques pirates, Barbe Blanche vidait une gigantesque bouteille de saké.

-Tiens, Ace... Déjà de retour ? Oh ? C'est qui, la donzelle ? demanda-t-il.

Kaya déglutit en sentant le regard imposant de l'homme sur elle. Ace sourit et répondit :

-Elle était prisonnière sur le bateau. On va essayer de trouver un navire marchand qui puisse la ramener chez elle.

-Je vois... Tu t'appelles comment, jeune fille ?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en comprenant qu'il s'adressait directement à elle. Stressée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle parvint à répondre :

-Euh... Je... je m'appelle Kaya... Enchantée... ?

Pour toute réponse, Barbe Blanche éclata bruyamment de rire. Kaya se recula, croyant avoir fait une bêtise. Mais le sourire d'Ace la rassura un peu. Un peu.

-GYAHAHAHA ! Elle a l'air marrante cette petite ! s'exclama le capitaine.

-... Ah bon ? demanda Kaya, ne comprenant pas le mode de pensée de son vis-à-vis.

-Elle reste avec nous ? s'enquit le grand homme en ignorant la jeune fille.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un navire de confiance, confirma Ace.

-Très bien. JOZ ! hurla soudainement Barbe Blanche, faisait sursauter violemment Kaya, sous le sourire narquois d'Ace.

-Oui, père ? demanda le concerné qui arrivait en courant.

-On fait une fête ce soir, en l'honneur de la donzelle ! proclama le capitaine.

En entendant l'annonce, les pirates alentours hurlèrent de joie, et Kaya les vit se précipiter à la recherche d'alcool et de nourriture.

-Yosh, pendant qu'ils s'occupent de préparer, je vais te montrer ta cabine, déclara le commandant de la seconde flotte.

-Oh... D'accord.

Elle le suivit à travers la bateau, et Ace en profita pour lui faire une rapide visite guidée.

-Vous avez l'air drôlement joyeux sur ce navire, fit remarquer Kaya.

-Ouais. On sait qu'on peut mourir n'importe quand, alors on profite tant qu'on peut.

Songeuse, elle se tut quelques secondes. Ace la détailla à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle paraissait si fragile qu'il fut certain qu'elle se briserait si jamais il venait à la prendre dans ses bras. De toute façon, une riche demoiselle comme elle n'était pas faite pour accueillir l'étreinte d'un pirate de renommée mondiale.

Il tenta de deviner si elle était fiancée. Sans doute. Il avait entendu dire que chez les riches, les fiançailles étaient prévues dès la naissance. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, beaucoup de prétendants devaient se bousculer à sa porte, attirés par sa beauté, sa richesse et sa gentillesse.

Un murmure coupa le fil de ses pensées :

-Je me demande... si c'est comme ça pour lui aussi...

-Lui ?

Surprise d'avoir été entendue, elle rougit brusquement. Ace se fit la réflexion que le rouge lui allait à ravir, et se dit qu'il serait ravi de provoquer lui-même cette couleur sur ces adorables joues...

-En... en fait... Je pensais à... un ami.

-Un ami ? questionna-t-il.

Il était curieux. Peut-être plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

-Oui... Il est parti il y a quelques temps à bord d'un bateau pirate...

Ace cligna des yeux. Une fille aussi distinguée qu'elle avait des amis pirates ? De plus en plus surprenante. Cela dit, ça expliquait qu'elle ne soit pas aussi craintive qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

-Oh... Peut-être que je le connais... C'est quoi son nom ?

-Ussop-san...

"Ussop ? Ca me dit quelque chose..." songea le jeune homme.

-Il est à bord du bateau d'un certain Monkey ... précisa-t-elle.

-Hein ? Luffy ?! répéta-t-il en s'étranglant à moitié.

-Tu le connais ?

-Un peu que je le connais ! C'est mon petit frère !

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent tous les deux abasourdis de leur découverte.

-Y'a pas à dire, le monde est petit... marmonna-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Il se figea en entendant Kaya. Surpris, il se retourna, et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle riait. A gorge déployée, même. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, elle se relâchait, et riait. Quel beau rire elle avait, d'ailleurs ! Ace en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Bon sang, lui qui avait pour habitude de ne fréquenter que des femmes d'un soir sans aucune distinction, se retrouvait complètement désarmé face à cette pureté, cette innocence incarnée.

Elle sembla se rendre compte de la gêne du jeune homme, puisqu'elle cessa de rire pour l'observer, l'air malicieux. Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, qui le laissa pantois. Ils restèrent face à face, en silence. Le sourire qu'elle arborait se fana petit à petit, tandis que son teint rosissait de plus en plus. Sans doute était-elle gênée du regard pénétrant qu'il lui lançait.

Ace, lui, la regardait, encore et encore. Cette beauté ne le laissait pas indifférent. Si elle n'avait pas semblé aussi fragile, il l'aurait sans doute prise dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire qu'elle en avait envie. Oh, sans doute le trouvait-elle beau ! Il était plutôt agréable à regarder et en avait parfaitement conscience, sans compter que sa manie de se promener torse nu n'arrangeait rien.

Mais elle n'était clairement pas le genre de fille à sauter sur un homme sous prétexte qu'il était attirant, et le fait qu'il soit pirate ne devait pas la tenter plus que ça. Tant pis.

Dans un silence un peu gêné, il la guida jusqu'à une chambre inutilisée.

-Tu peux y rester. En face, continua-t-il en désignant une porte rouge, c'est la chambre des infirmières. Si tu as un problème, tu peux aller les voir, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elles te prêtent des vêtements. Ah, ma cabine à moi se trouve à l'étage au-dessus, si tu as envie, n'hésite pas.

-Tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul ? demanda Kaya, curieuse.

-Privilège des commandants, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire, et il la laissa, rejoignant les autres pour aider à préparer la fête. Même si le sourire timide de la jeune fille ne quitta pas un instant ses pensées.

Le soir même, la fête battait son plein sur le Moby Dick. Ace faisait un concours de boisson avec Thatch. Barbe Blanche discutait avec Marco et un peu plus loin, entourée d'une vingtaine de pirates aux yeux en coeur, Kaya répondait poliment aux questions qu'on lui posait, rougissant lorsque celles-ci étaient gênantes. Celle qui revint le plus souvent fut : "As-tu un petit ami ?" et ses variantes, souvent accompagnée d'un : "Non parce que si tu veux, moi, je suis disponible..." ou toute autre proposition du même genre.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusions, Kaya ne s'offusqua pas et rit de bon coeur à la majorité de ces déclarations. Elle n'était pas une femme d'action, et jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de devenir pirate, mais elle devait avouer que changer un peu de son quotidien lui plaisait.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit un regard brûlant sur elle. Ace la fixait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle y répondit doucement, un peu embarrassée, et il lui fit un signe avec sa choppe. Elle se sentit rosir.

-Kaya-chan, tu veux pas rester pour toujours avec nous ? demanda Vista, ses joues rouges trahissant son état d'ébriété avancé.

-Euh... Il y a des gens qui m'attendent, chez moi... répondit-elle en cessant d'observer Ace.

Devant l'air déçu de l'escrimeur, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aime pas, au contraire, je vous trouve très agréables...

-OH, KAYA-CHAN EST SI GENTILLE ! hurla le commandant avant de se faire assomer par Marco.

-Ne fais pas attention, il est du genre à ne plus tenir en place dès qu'il y a une fille en face, yoï, confia le blond.

Kaya sourit doucement au phénix. Mine de rien, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait au moins une personne de calme sur ce navire.

La jeune fille sourit davantage quand Ace s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Alors, tu t'amuses ? s'enquit-il.

-Oui, beaucoup. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une fête de pirates.

En disant cela, Kaya porta sa choppe à ses lèvres. Une grimace déforma ses traits suite à l'amertume de l'alcool. Sagement, elle la reposa en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et que se retrouver saoûle quand on était la seule fille à bord d'un navire de pirates emplis de testostérone n'était pas très prudent. Bien qu'ils soient pour la plupart assez galants, ils restaient des forbands des mers, et dans la majorité des cas, bourrés.

Ace eut un sourire en la voyant faire, devinant sans trop de peine ses motivations. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle était parfaitement dans son droit. Contrairement à ses nakamas, le jeune homme demeurait sobre malgré l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

-Ace-kun... Pourquoi es-tu devenu pirate ?

La question le désarçonna un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas touché à sa choppe, mais visiblement assez pour se montrer curieuse...

-Un rêve de gosse. J'ai toujours cherché la liberté, et pour moi, y'a pas plus libre qu'un pirate.

Kaya considéra sa réponse un instant, dardant ses prunelles sombres sur le visage d'Ace, avant de murmurer :

-D'accord, mais... C'est quoi, la liberté, dans ce cas ?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, car après avoir ramené ses jambes contre elle et les avoir entourées de ses bras, Kaya continua :

-Je ne comprends pas... Moi, je vis sur mon île, dans mon village, mon quotidien est très simple, je ne vogue pas sur les mers, et pourtant... je me sens parfaitement libre. Alors en quoi la liberté s'apparente à une vie de forband ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'écumer le monde pour vous sentir libre ?

"Vous". Ace sut instantanément qu'elle pensait aussi à cet Ussop. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle le voulait auprès de lui, que d'une certaine manière, elle éprouvait envers lui une forme de rancoeur pour l'avoir laissée... Et Ace n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel autre type de sentiment elle nourrissait à son égard.

En ignorant le pincement qui lui enserrait la poitrine, le commandant formula une réponse qui, il l'espérait, lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair :

-Tu peux parfaitement te sentir libre dans ton mode de vie, il y a des gens à qui ça suffit... Mais la majorité des pirates, ou du moins des vrais et grands pirates, ont en eux une soif insatiable d'aventure. C'est comme si nous entendions en permanence l'appel de la mer. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas l'ignorer, c'est comme ça.

Kaya resta muette, avant de sourire amèrement :

-Et je suppose que répondre à cet appel est plus important que le reste...

Un silence prit place entre les deux jeunes gens, bercé par les rires et les chants des pirates, fêtant l'arrivée de Kaya mais par-dessus ça, le bonheur de vivre dans le danger, l'incertitude et le doute. Le bonheur de connaître l'aventure.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux baissés. Elle voulait qu'Ussop soit heureux, et elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'aux côtés de ses nakamas, il riait autant que ces pirates face à elle. Malgré tout, au fond, elle aurait tant voulu qu'il reste, pour Syrup, pour Merry, pour les enfants, pour elle...

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand elle sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête vers Ace, qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, mais surtout rassurant.

-Je le connais pas trop, cet Ussop, mais je sais une chose : le fait d'être sur les mers ne nous empêche pas de penser à ceux qu'on aime...

Kaya écarquilla les yeux. Déjà, il avait deviné qu'elle faisait référence à son ami alors qu'elle ne l'avait évoqué qu'une seule fois. Ensuite, il prenait le soin de la consoler, de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux. Enfin, il lui avait dit exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Parce qu'au-delà du fait qu'il soit parti ou qu'il l'ait laissée derrière elle, ce qui faisait le plus peur à Kaya, c'était bien l'idée qu'Ussop l'oublie... Qu'elle ne soit pour lui qu'un lointain souvenir un peu vague auquel il pensait de temps à autres avec indifférence.

Infiniment soulagée et délivrée d'un poids qui était bien plus lourd qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer, elle sourit avec tendresse.

-Merci...

~OOO~

-AU REVOIR KAYA-CHAN !

-REVIENS-NOUS VITE !

-S'IL-TE-PLAÎT NE NOUS OUBLIE PAS !

-TU AS MON NUMERO DE DEN-DEN MUSHI ?

Kaya rit devant toutes les effusions. Au final, elle avait séjourné une semaine à bord du Moby Dick, et cela avait suffit pour que les pirates s'habituent à sa présence discrète, à son odeur fruitée, à son sourire frais. Elle était obligée d'admettre qu'elle aussi se sentait un peu triste de les quitter.

Sur le pont du navire marchand auquel les pirates avaient _gentiment demandé _(en mettant quelques épées sous la gorge du capitaine) de ramener la jeune fille chez elle en faisant _bien attention_ qu'il ne lui arrive rien sur le chemin (avec des promesses de représailles dans le cas contraire), Kaya faisait ses adieux à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Ceux-ci, depuis la rambarde du Moby Dick, lui adressaient leurs saluts. En faisant un signe de la main, Kaya scruta l'assemblée avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Pour une fois plus calme que les autres, Ace la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille lui en fit un éblouissant, espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Il était sans conteste celui dont elle était le plus proche à bord de ce navire. Et sans doute celui qui lui manquerait le plus.

Ace regarda le bateau s'éloigner, emportant la jolie blondinette. Le brun dissimula un sourire amer. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner. Il aurait aimé rester à ses côtés, rentrer avec elle sur East Blue, l'amener à Fushia, lui présenter Garp et Makino. Il aurait aimé visiter son île natale, rencontrer ce Merry dont elle lui avait parlé et les trois sales gosses pourtant si adorables et courageux...

Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Sans doute qu'à ses côtés, elle aurait fini par oublier Ussop définitivement pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Sans doute que ses sentiments à lui se seraient consolidés. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux, ensemble. Il aurait suffit qu'il la suive...

Mais ce n'était pas possible. D'une part, il était bien trop attaché à ses nakamas, à son père et à son rêve. Et d'autre part... Tout comme Ussop, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de l'océan. C'était trop fort pour lui. Il était brigand des mers dans sa chair, forband des eaux dans son âme. Son être aspirait à trop de liberté. Son coeur appartenait à la piraterie, pour toujours.

Ace resta longuement dans la même position, regardant le remous des vagues, calmes dans cette zone printanière. Malgré tout, quoi qu'il fasse...

_Le fait d'être sur les mers ne nous empêche pas de penser à ceux qu'on aime..._

Fin.

_Et voilà ! Honnêtement, quelqu'un d'autre avait-il deviné ? Alors, je sais que d'une part, c'est pas tout à fait un couple puisqu'ils sont pas tout à fait amoureux l'un de l'autre (un début pour lui, un autre homme pour elle) et que d'une autre, c'est déjà la deuxième qu'apparaît Kaya, mais je me suis sentie inspirée pour celui-là (en fait, il était écrit avant que je ne commence à publier ce recueil...) et j'ai jamais dit que les persos ne pouvaient pas apparaître deux fois._

_Ensuite, concernant les commandes ! Je voudrais vous remercier, parce que j'ai reçu tout plein de bonnes idées. J'aimerais aussi préciser que si vous avez une préférence concernant les situations (comme en UA ou pas, un lieu spécial, une situation de base, ce genre de trucs) faut pas hésiter, hein !_

_Par contre, j'écris sur les couples qui m'inspirent ! Vous pouvez très bien être le premier à m'avoir envoyé une demande et ne la retrouver que dans plusieurs mois tandis que quelqu'un qui vient à peine de me demander un couple l'aura la semaine suivante. Désolée, mais je ne contrôle pas mon inspiration... Mais vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il seront là à un moment ou à un autre._

_Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Tout simplement parce que les deux prochains OS sont des commandes !_

_Alors, l'indice pour le prochain : ils font partie de la même organisation, ont affronté beaucoup de situations dangereuses ensemble, sont à la fois différents et pareils._

_Sachez que par "organisation", j'entends tous les grands rassemblements : la marine, un équipage pirate, l'ordre des Shichibukai, les Supernovae, Baroque Works... (en gros, ça fait beaucoup de monde. Bon courage ^^)_

_Si vous me laissez une review, Ace viendra vous inviter à passer une semaine à bord du Moby Dick ! (et je SAIS que 90% d'entre vous en ont déjà rêvé, inutile de mentir !)_


	5. Et ensuite ?

_Hi everybody ! Soyez la bienvenue pour ce cinquième OS, commandé par Kalincka ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Juste avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais vous remercier de vos commentaires qui me font super méga plaisir et qui me super méga motivent (si, boire du cola donne la Franky-attitude) donc je trouve normal de vous remercier. Et pour les lecteurs fantômes, je vous jette pas la pierre parce que moi-même, il m'arrive trop souvent de lire sans commenter, mais si vous avez cinq minutes, deux mots me suffisent !_

_Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !_

**Et ensuite ?**

Le vent soufflait doucement sur le Shin Sekai. Assis sur le pont, à l'ombre des mandariniers, Ussop regardait le ciel en silence. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'était pas allé pêcher avec Luffy et Chopper ou bricoler avec Franky. Il avait juste décidé de rester dans son coin à méditer tranquillement.

Le temps avait passé. Près de trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Luffy avait débarqué à Syrup en quête d'un bateau et d'un nakama. Ussop n'était pas du genre à être nostalgique, mais penser au temps qui passe lui prenait parfois. Quand il rentrerait, nul doute qu'il serait auréolé de gloire, pour avoir voyagé aussi loin, avoir commis autant d'actes de bravoure, avoir montré autant de courage...

Mais c'était en quelque sorte le problème. L'idée de rentrer lui procurait à la fois un sentiment de sécurité et une amertume qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à définir. Que tout cela était compliqué...

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

Le sniper sursauta si violemment qu'il se cogna contre les branchages d'un arbre. En massant sa bosse couverte de feuilles, il regarda l'auteur du cri précédent.

-Nami ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

La plantureuse rousse, les mains sur ses hanches dénudées, penchée en avant, (offrant par la même occasion une magnifique vue de son décolleté à Ussop) inspectait ses mandariniers avec une moue suspicieuse. En constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas endommagés, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'expliqua :

-J'ai cru que tu étais ici pour chaparder mes arbres chéris...

"Sympa, la confiance." pensa Ussop, blasé.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la contredire :

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait un truc pareil. Moi aussi je cultive des plants, et je ne serais pas ravi si quelqu'un venait tout détruire. En plus, je sais que tu tiens à tes mandariniers...

Nami le regarda quelques secondes, avant de sourire doucement.

-Tu as raison. Désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Parfois, j'oublie que tout le monde n'est pas comme Luffy.

-Je pense que même lui fait attention à tes arbres... La preuve, c'est qu'il n'a jamais piqué une seule de tes mandarines ! affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

La moue sceptique de Nami l'empressa de corriger :

-Enfin, disons qu'il n'a jamais réussi...

Ils rirent doucement à cette remarque, puis la navigatrice s'installa aux côtés de son nakama. Elle ramena une longue mèche orange derrière son oreille gauche avant de demander :

-Alors ? Que fais-tu ici au lieu de jouer avec les autres ?

-Rien, je réfléchissais...

Un petit silence prit place, et Ussop jeta un regard en coin à son amie. En deux ans, elle avait gagné en maturité, en force et, il fallait bien le dire, en sex-appeal. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'est qu'elle restait la plus sage de l'équipage, avec Robin. Peut-être que ce fut pour cela. Ou peut-être que ce fut parce que l'ambiance était douce et détendue.

En tout cas, Ussop prit la décision de se confier sur les doutes qui le tenaillaient. Avoir un avis extérieur ne pourrait que lui profiter.

-Dis, Nami... Tu feras quoi, toi, après ?

-Après quoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard surpris.

-Quand... quand on aura trouvé le One Piece, quand on aura tous réalisé nos rêves... tu comptes faire quoi ?

Ca y est, c'était dit. Ces interrogations qui le tenaillaient étaient enfin sorties. Pourtant, la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait, puisqu'elle consista en un rire clair, heureusement dénué de moquerie. Ca n'empêcha pas Ussop de se vexer :

-Oï, pourquoi tu te fous de moi ? C'était sérieux comme question !

Nami cessa de rire, mais garda un air amusé sur le visage. Une larme d'hilarité perlait encore à son oeil droit. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda son nakama avant de répondre :

-Désolée, mais... enfin, la réponse me semble évidente !

-Et bien éclaire ma lanterne au lieu de me laisser dans l'ignorance.

La chatte voleuse ménagea son suspens encore quelques secondes avant de finalement murmurer :

-Je resterai ici...

Ussop écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !

-Comment ça ? Tu ne rentreras pas à Kokoyashi pour vivre avec ta soeur ?

Doucement, Nami secoua négativement la tête, faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure orange, mais garda son petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Franchement, Ussop... Avant même de penser à "l'après", combien de temps crois-tu que cela nous prendra de réaliser tous nos rêves ? Nous sommes partis il y a déjà trois ans !

La navigatrice laissa passer quelques secondes, relevant son visage vers le ciel tandis qu'Ussop l'écoutait, hypnotisé.

-Honnêtement, je pense que nous passerons la majorité de notre vie sur ce bateau... Regarde, rien que pour moi ! Je veux dessiner une carte du monde, et ça inclue que je visite le monde entier, tu es d'accord ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, n'osant pas la contredire.

-Tout voir me prendra des années ! Rien que pour la première moitié de Grand Line, il y avait sept routes au départ et je n'en ai pris qu'une seule... Il faudra bien que j'emprunte les six autres ! Et puis il me reste aussi North Blue, West Blue, South Blue... Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir tout vu d'East Blue...

Nami comptait sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait les différents océans, sous le regard halluciné d'Ussop. Effectivement, comme elle le présentait, c'était un travail colossal !

-En plus, dans le Shin Sekai, on ne peut choisir qu'une île sur trois, mais il faudra bien que je vois les deux autres... Ah, et il ne faut pas oublier les îles célestes !

-C'est à se demander si tu y arriveras vraiment... glissa le sniper.

Il s'attendit presque à ce qu'elle le frappe, mais Nami se contenta de sourire et de lever le poing, l'air déterminé.

-Bien sûr que j'y arriverai ! Je dessinerai une carte du monde, peu importe le temps que ça prendra !

Ussop laissa de nouveau passer un silence, durant lequel Nami étendit ses jambes devant elle, avant de demander :

-Mais... Ca ne te fait pas peur ?

A nouveau, la rousse lui lança un regard plein de malice, un éclat brillant dans les yeux.

-L'idée de réaliser mon rêve et de tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Belmer et à Nojiko, c'est bien la seule chose au monde qui ne me terrifie pas.

Une réponse tellement sincère qu'elle en désarma totalement le jeune homme. Décidément, elle était pleine de confiance. Et perspicace, aussi, puisqu'elle sembla se rendre compte de son malaise :

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça, Ussop ?

Même si elle tenta de la dissimuler, une pointe d'inquiétude transperça sa voix, faisant doucement sourire le jeune homme, touché de cette attention.

-Je... Je suis bien sur ce navire, mais des gens m'attendent à Syrup... Je ne sais pas trop comment envisager l'avenir...

Une moue déforma le visage de Nami, et elle donna une claque sur la tête d'Ussop, qui geignit :

-Aïeuh ! Mais ça va pas !

-Idiot !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu riposter, la navigatrice se positionna face à lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules pour déclarer :

-Toi comme moi, on sait très bien que la raison pour laquelle la marine nous craint autant, pour laquelle on a été capable de faire des choses aussi folles que brûler un drapeau du gouvernement ou frapper un dragon céleste, c'est bien parce qu'on ne se soucie que de l'instant présent, et non des répercussions que nos actes auront sur l'avenir ! Nous vivons libres et heureux ! On est bien sur ce navire ! A quoi ça rime de se demander ce qu'il se passera ensuite ?! C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas profiter de la chance qu'on a !

Elle marqua une pause, faisant face à un Ussop tétanisé. L'une des principales qualités de Nami, c'était qu'elle savait se montrer convaincante quand elle le voulait. C'est pour cela qu'il baissa la tête, marmonnant un :

-C'est vrai, tu as raison... Je devrais pas me prendre la tête avec ça...

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Nami. Sa voix lui parvint, aussi douce qu'une mélodie de Brook :

-Et puis... tu dis que des gens t'attendent à Syrup, c'est vrai, mais si tu partais...

Le doigt fin et blanc de la navigatrice se posa sur le menton d'Ussop, créant un contraste avec la peau bronzée du sniper, avant d'exercer une légère pression pour relever son visage. Deux lèvres fraîches au goût acidulé se posèrent sur celles, plus rugueuses, du jeune homme. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette initiative qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, Nami recula doucement son visage, le laissant à quelques centimètres de distance seulement de celui d'Ussop. C'est en chuchotant qu'elle finit sa phrase :

-...il y aurait des gens qui t'attendraient aussi sur ce bateau.

Sans qu'il ne puisse répondre, la navigatrice reprit sa place initiale, aux côtés du sniper, avant de s'allonger sur le sol. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait décidée à bronzer. Ussop la regarda avec étonnement. Comment pouvait-elle paraître si calme après ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Il observa son torse se soulever doucement au rythme de ses respirations, la clarté de sa peau, renforcée par les rayons du soleil qui la caressaient, créant un voile doré sur elle.

Puis Ussop regarda autour de lui. Sur le pont inférieur, il distingua Luffy et Chopper se courir après, Zorro adossé contre le bastinage, en train de dormir, Brook jouer un air de violon, Franky bricoler une chose dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la nature. En relevant les yeux, Ussop vit également Robin, accoudée au bastinage regarder tout ce petit monde avec un sourire énigmatique, et à travers le hublot de la cuisine, Sanji préparer un en-cas pour ses nakamas.

Ussop resta plusieurs secondes silencieux devant cette scène à la fois quotidienne et surprenante, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne décorer son visage. Puis il regarda Nami, qui semblait s'être assoupie. Elle avait raison.

A quoi bon se prendre la tête avec tout cela ? C'était important de ne pas oublier le passé. C'était important de prévoir l'avenir. Mais à trop ressasser, il en avait oublié le plus important : profiter à fond de l'instant présent.

En faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa nakama, Ussop s'allongea à ses côtés, avant de fermer les yeux. Ce baiser, ces questions, leurs rêves, l'idée de partir ou pas... Chaque chose en son temps.

Et c'est la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'endormir à son tour, bercé par la clapotis des vagues et le chant des mouettes.

Si quelqu'un était monté et les avait trouvé là, un seul détail aurait pu lui paraître étrange : juste avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, Ussop avait doucement glissé sa main vers celle de Nami avant de la saisir. Bien qu'endomie, celle-ci avait resserré sa prise.

Mais personne ne monta, et les seuls spectateurs de cette scène furent les mandariniers, veillant silencieusement sur ces deux êtres dont le rêve le plus cher était de pouvoir profiter de leur bonheur actuel.

Fin.

_Voilà ! Le premier couple inter-mugiwara ! Il a été assez rapide à écrire, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! Pour être honn__ête, je pense comme Nami : je vois bien la fin de One Piece avec l'équipage qui repart sur le bateau pour de nouvelles aventures... ou un truc comme ça. _

_Indice pour le prochain couple : il m'a été commandé par La Vague Folle (inutile de chercher dans les commentaires, c'était par PM). Tous deux issus de la même classe sociale, l'un a souhaité devenir pirate sans y parvenir et l'autre s'est retrouvé pirate malgré lui. Une idée ?_

_Laissez un commentaire, et vous pourrez dormir sous les mandariniers de Nami avec le Mugiwara de votre choix. (C'est moi ou Zorro va être pas mal demandé ?)_


	6. Promesse d'enfants

_Hey hey hey ! How are you today ? Je vous présente le plus long OS écrit jusqu'à présent en espérant qu'il vous plaira. C'est une commande de La Vague Folle ! _

_Y'a un micro-spoil par rapport à l'arc Dressrossa, vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture !_

**Promesse d'enfants**

_-Vivi-sama, êtes-vous prête pour accueillir les nobles qui viendront cet après-midi ?_

_Assise sur une chaise devant son miroir, ses jambes battant l'air, la petite fille aux cheveux bleus adresse un sourire espiègle à Igaram, venu la voir._

_-Oui, même que j'ai fait attention à bien me coiffer ! répond-t-elle avec entrain en désignant sa queue de cheval parfaitement retenue par un élastique rose._

_-C'est très bien. Normalement, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer ces nobles, mais ils peuvent demander à vous voir, ou bien vous pourriez les croiser par hasard. Mieux vaut être préparé, déclare Igaram, les mains croisées derrière son dos, toujours en souriant._

_Vivi acquiesce, toute contente. La petite princesse, du haut de ses six ans, adore quand du monde vient au palais, même si c'est pour des visites protocolaires. Parfois, quand elle a de la chance, les visiteurs amènent leurs enfants, et elle se fait quelques amis. Elle aimerait bien que ce soit le cas, cette fois aussi._

_Igaram arbore un air attendri en la voyant aussi enjouée. Que le royaume d'Alabasta a de la chance de pouvoir compter sur une telle princesse ! Malgré son jeune âge, il est déjà possible de discerner en elle une volonté que certains adultes ne possèdent pas. _

_Elle est sans conteste la plus grande force de ce pays._

Assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et malgré l'heure tardive, la princesse Vivi lit tranquillement. Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de veiller. Après tout, elle a désormais dix-sept ans, elle a l'âge de dormir quand elle le veut.

Et puis, il a plu toute la journée. Même si cela fait plus d'une année que Crocodile a été vaincu par Mugiwara no Luffy, Vivi a gardé cette habitude de contempler ce spectacle le plus longtemps possible. Elle a apprit combien cette eau qui tombe sur le pays avec fracas est une bénédiction, et aime l'observer de son regard apaisé. Jamais elle ne remerciera assez cet équipage, malheureusement disparu depuis quelques mois.

Mais Vivi ne s'inquiète pas réellement pour eux. Elle sait qu'ils sont vivants, qu'il y a une bonne raison au fait que le monde entier n'a plus entendu parler d'eux depuis près d'un an. Parfois, elle se dit que si ce jour-là, elle était montée à bord de ce navire, elle connaîtrait elle aussi, la raison de ces disparitions. Cependant, elle ne regrette rien. Elle aime ses amis, les soutient à distance. Elle a rit en apprenant qu'Enies Lobby avait été détruit. Elle a écarquillé les yeux devant l'inconscience du capitaine à frapper un Dragon Céleste. Elle a pleuré pour la douleur que Luffy a dû ressentir en perdant son frère.

Physiquement absente, mentalement présente. Au fond, qu'elle soit restée ou non, elle restera toujours un membre de l'équipage des Mugiwara. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, ils reviendront la voir et cette fois-ci, et qu'elle embarquera à leurs côtés...

Vivi sourit à cette pensée. Bien qu'ils aient disparus, le souvenir qu'elle a d'eux provoque toujours en elle une allégresse étrange et, il faut bien le dire, déraisonnée...

Mais elle vit avec, et s'en porte magnifiquement bien.

D'un pas dansant, la princesse se lève de sa fenêtre, repose son livre pour lequel elle n'a plus d'intérêt et se dirige vers la porte. Elle a envie de se promener, l'air frais encore chargé d'humidité lui fera le plus grand bien.

Ses ballerines glissent sur le sol carrelé du palais, et en faisant attention à ce que personne ne la surprenne -ce n'est pas interdit, mais c'est toujours plus drôle d'essayer d'être discrète- elle sort de l'immense bâtiment en direction du jardin.

Elle sait très précisément où elle va. Un petit coin fleuri dont elle prend le plus grand soin, situé au bout d'un chemin lui-même bordé d'arbres et de plantes en tout genre. Elle prend tout son temps pour sentir les fragrances de certaines fleurs, embaumant ses sens.

Vivi aime son pays, aime ce palais. Dans ce genre de moment, elle se rappelle pourquoi. Parce que, comme le lui a dit quelqu'un autrefois, Alabasta est un lieu de paix, où le temps semble s'arrêter, dans lequel on peut se reposer, souffler, et profiter, même un très court instant, du bonheur d'être en vie.

La princesse a un sourire nostalgique à ce souvenir. Jamais personne n'avait aussi bien défini sa terre natale.

C'est peut-être à cause de ses pensées, mais elle n'entend rien, pas même le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle sent son coeur cesser de battre quand quelqu'un l'immobilise soudainement par derrière, et qu'une voix grave murmure :

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as tout intérêt à te tenir tranquille...

_-Ils sont là, ça y est ?_

_-En effet, princesse._

_Se dressant comme elle peut pour voir les nouveaux venus, Vivi plisse le front, et le bout de sa langue dépasse de ses lèvres. Concentrée à l'extrême, elle essaie d'apercevoir les nobles, malgré la distance._

_Elle reconnaît les statures de son père, Chaka et Pell, et distingue en face d'eux quelques personnes, mais ils sont trop éloignés pour que la petite princesse puisse les détailler. Elle tente malgré tout de les compter. Ils sont cinq._

_-Y'a que des adultes ? demande-t-elle en essayant de déterminer si elle pourra se dégoter un nouvel ami._

_-Il semblerait, princesse, répond Igaram en l'observant avec tendresse._

_Déçue, Vivi gonfle ses joues. Elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, elle ! Pourquoi les nobles n'amènent-ils pas leurs enfants ? Ce n'est pas drôle._

_-Pfff, c'est nul, râle-t-elle, déclenchant un rire de l'adulte._

_Presque vexée, elle s'en va et shoote dans un caillou au passage, laissant Igaram derrière elle. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais personne pour jouer avec elle ? Les enfants du village, elle ne les connaît pas beaucoup, et il n'y a que des adultes au palais. Elle aime bien s'amuser avec Pell, Chaka et Igaram, mais ce serait plus amusant avec un autre enfant. _

_Avec un ami de son âge, Vivi pourrait faire plein de choses ! Ils iraient piquer de la nourriture dans la cuisine, ils essayeraient des vêtements d'adulte, et elle lui montrerait sa cabane secrète ! Il y a tellement de jeux auxquels la petite princesse aimerait jouer ainsi..._

_En continuant de shooter dans les cailloux qu'elle croise, Vivi prend le chemin au bout duquel se trouve son endroit préféré : un petit coin sympathique, dont elle aimerait bien s'occuper, mais son père dit qu'elle est encore trop petite pour planter des fleurs toute seule, et le jardinier à déjà plein de choses à faire... De toute façon, elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe ! Elle le fera toute seule, son petit coin fleuri !_

_Quand elle arrive dans sa minuscule clairière, Vivi se fige. Quelqu'un est déjà là._

Vivi a du mal à respirer. Qui est cet inconnu, et que lui veut-il ? Il l'immobilise d'une seule main autour de son ventre, l'autre maintenant son bras. La poigne est forte, mais pas brutale, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger, la princesse ne ressent aucune douleur. Un ennemi gentleman, peut-être ? Cette idée la ferait rire si elle ne se trouvait pas dans une situation critique.

-Qui... êtes-vous ? parvient-elle à articuler.

Elle a beau craindre pour sa vie, elle revient déjà de loin, et ne se laissera pas impressionner aussi facilement. Elle a lutté contre une organisation secrète menée par un Shichibukai aux ambitions démesurées, alors ce n'est pas cet inconnu qui réussira à la terrifier.

-N'aie crainte, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Une raison de plus de la rassurer. Mais elle ne se laissera pas amadouer comme ça.

-C'est drôle, mais vos agissements disent le contraire, rétorque-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle aimerait voir à quoi ressemble son agresseur, mais il est derrière, et la prise qu'il exerce sur elle l'empêche de se tourner. Sa voix indique qu'il s'agit d'un homme, et il semble être plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une demi-tête.

-Je sais que mes méthodes jouent contre moi, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous nuire.

En plus d'être gentleman, il est très poli. Vivi ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il doit sûrement être très sympathique... quand il n'agresse pas les jeunes filles en pleine nuit. Ce qui, dit comme ça, le rend encore plus suspect qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas du palais !

Vivi connaît tout le monde, et personne n'a cette voix. Quand bien même elle se tromperait, personne n'oserait l'attaquer alors que la garde royale dort à quelques pas seulement. Cet étranger n'a pas froid aux yeux. Ou peut-être qu'il ignore à qui il a affaire, avec cette pénombre, c'est loin d'être improbable...

-Je fais partie d'une certaine organisation, et j'avais des affaires à régler par ici...

Le sang de Vivi se glace dans ses veines. Une organisation ? Baroque Works ? Non, c'est impossible, Crocodile, bien qu'il se soit échappé d'Impel Down -aux côtés de Luffy, c'est le plus troublant- ne peut pas être de retour, pas comme ça ! Un ancien de ses subordonnés qui désire reprendre le flambeau, alors ? Jamais elle ne le permettra ! Son pays a suffisamment souffert comme ça des agissement criminels de cette maudite organisation !

-Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Baroque Works ! s'exclame-t-elle en envoyant son pied dans le tibia de son agresseur.

Même si elle ne l'atteint pas, -sans doute a-t-il esquivé- il est surpris de cette soudaine attaque, et elle en profite pour tenter de se dégager. Malheureusement, sa poigne reste forte, et elle ne peut que se défaire du bras qui enserre son ventre. Il la maintient toujours par le poignet et la retient. Dans ce mouvement, elle se retourne vers lui, et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange conversation, ils se retrouvent face à face, suffisamment proches pour distinguer le visage de l'autre malgré la pénombre.

Leurs souffles se coupent dans un même mouvement.

_-Hé ! Pourquoi t'es là ?! s'exclame Vivi._

_Il y a quelqu'un, assis par terre, dans son endroit. Encore vexée par l'absence d'un camarade de jeu, la petite princesse n'hésite pas à se montrer virulente. Pourtant, quand la personne se tourne vers elle, sa colère s'évanouit d'un seul coup, et ce pour deux raisons : elle n'a jamais vu ce garçon et surtout, il a sensiblement le même âge qu'elle. _

_-Je trouve que c'est sympa ici... Ca te dérange ? demande-t-il en la regardant de ses grands yeux bruns._

_En y repensant, il doit être un peu plus vieux. Peut-être dix ans. En tout cas, Vivi le trouve très mignon, avec sa bouille ronde, ses cheveux blonds et sa dent cassée. En plus, il a l'air gentil. Il s'est levé quand elle s'est approchée et la regarde en attendant sa réponse._

_-Non... Ca m'a juste surprise. T'es qui ? s'enquit-elle abruptement._

_Du haut de ses six ans, Vivi n'a pas encore une réelle conscience de ce qu'est le tact, et poser des questions aussi directement lui semble normal. Mais en face d'elle, le jeune garçon n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser._

_-Je m'appelle Sabo. Je suis ici pour accompagner mes parents..._

_-Tes parents ? demande Vivi en faisant la moue._

_Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis son visage s'éclaire quand elle fait le lien :_

_-Ce sont les nobles qui viennent d'arriver ? _

_Sabo acquiesce, mais curieusement, il semble moins enjoué. Vivi ne le remarque pas. Elle est tellement contente ! Ils ont bien un enfant presqu'aussi jeune qu'elle, finalement ! Elle peut enfin avoir un ami !_

_-C'est trop bien ! s'écrie-t-elle sans se rendre compte de ce que cette phrase signifie pour le petit garçon en face d'elle._

_-Tu trouves ?_

_Vivi se fige sur place. Le ton qu'à usé Sabo est très froid. La petite princesse a rarement entendu quelqu'un parler comme ça. En plus, ses yeux ont l'air plus sombre. On dirait qu'il va se mettre en colère et instinctivement, elle recule d'un pas. _

_-Tu dois vivre dans ce palais... Tu sais comment sont les nobles, alors._

_Cette fois-ci, le ton a été un peu plus calme, et Vivi soupire de soulagement. Avec un sourire, elle s'apprête à lui expliquer qui elle est :_

_-En fait, je suis la p..._

_-Je déteste les nobles !_

_Les yeux de la petite fille s'écarquillent. Sabo n'a même pas entendu la phrase qu'elle était sur le point de formuler. Mais elle est désormais tétanisée. Ca veut dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, elle non plus ?_

_-Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix fluette._

_-Ils ne se soucient pas de moi, à leurs yeux, je suis juste celui qui devra faire tout ce qu'ils veulent en épousant une donzelle royale... _

_Vivi se sent d'autant plus mal, puisqu'elle est elle-même "une donzelle royale". Elle ne veut pas épouser Sabo, elle ne veut pas non plus qu'il la déteste. Elle veut juste avoir un ami. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle comprend que si elle lui dit la vérité, il ne voudra pas._

_Alors, doucement, la petite fille s'approche de lui et prend ses mains dans les siennes._

_-Je comprends. Mais on ne va pas en parler maintenant, si ?_

_Il la regarde, et semble se rendre compte qu'étaler ses états d'âme à une parfaite inconnue n'est pas réellement très commun._

_-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça._

_Vivi sourit quand une idée lui vient. Après avoir laissé échapper un petit bruit ressemblant à un rire étouffé, elle répond :_

_-Je te pardonne, mais y'a une condition !_

_Comme craintif, Sabo la regarde, attendant la suite. Sans doute que lui aussi, il a envie de jouer avec quelqu'un, surtout si ses parents ne l'aiment pas beaucoup comme ça semble être le cas. Il doit avoir peur d'avoir laissé passer sa chance. Vivi sourit à nouveau avant de prononcer sa condition :_

_-Deviens mon ami !_

-Ca alors... La princesse Vivi...

Elle est tétanisée. En une fraction de seconde, elle a reconnu l'intrus. Bien sûr, en onze ans, il a grandit et est devenu un homme, mais les cheveux blonds, la dent cassée et les grands yeux bruns sont restés les mêmes.

-Sabo... murmure-t-elle, toujours sous le choc.

Il semble surpris. L'a-t-il oublié ? L'idée que ça puisse être le cas attriste Vivi. Malgré le temps, il lui arrive souvent de repenser à ce petit garçon qu'elle a rencontré au même endroitdes années auparavant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi, déclare-t-il au bout d'un long silence.

Le visage de Vivi s'éclaire. Il ne l'a pas oublié ! C'est le fait qu'elle se soit souvenue de lui qui l'ait étonné. Mais en même temps que la joie de cette information, le contexte se rappelle à la princesse. Que ce soit Sabo ou non, il vient de l'agresser en pleine nuit en affirmant faire partie d'une organisation.

-Tu es membre de Baroque Works ? demande-t-elle.

En même temps qu'elle parle, elle louche sur le poignet du jeune homme pour tenter de repérer la présence d'un éventuel tatouage. Il n'y a rien. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Sabo soupire.

-C'est donc pour cela que tu t'es énervée... Non, je n'en fais pas partie. Et même si je le voulais, elle a été démentelée il y a plus d'un an.

-Je te trouve bien informé, fait-elle remarquer.

Le jeune homme a un sourire discret, qui rappelle à Vivi cette après-midi lointaine, où ils avaient rit ensemble, tous les deux. Son premier ami. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle le revoie dans ces circonstances ? Et puis... Il ne devrait pas être ici. N'est-il pas censé être mort depuis longtemps ?

-En effet, l'organisation dont je fais partie m'a donné beaucoup de renseignements, dont celle-ci.

-Quelle organisation ? demande-t-elle, méfiante.

Elle a le souvenir d'un petit garçon gentil qui ne ferait pas de mal à grand-monde. Mais les gens changent avec le temps, et peut-être que lui aussi. De tout son coeur, elle espère que non. Elle a envie de lui faire confiance, de croire que tout est justifié, qu'il n'a aucune mauvaise intention. Elle sait qu'il est gentil.

Mais de la même manière, ne voyait-elle pas en Crocodile un héros du peuple, des années auparavant, avant d'infiltrer Baroque Works ? Toute épreuve laisse des séquelles, et il s'agit-là de celle de Vivi : elle ne sait plus à qui faire confiance. L'équipage des Mugiwara, son père, Igaram, Chaka, Pell, Kohza... Eux oui. Mais dès qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un sortant de ce cercle, elle se méfie automatiquement.

-En fait... C'est un peu délicat... Je fais partie de l'armée Révolutionnaire.

Vivi écarquille les yeux. Sabo, ce petit garçon au sourire adorable et fils d'une famille noble, révolutionnaire ?! C'est peut-être bien la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait.

-Pourqu...

-C'est très long à raconter, et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Désolé, Vivi.

Il recule, comme s'il était sur le point de partir. Paniquée, la princesse s'élance en avant et s'accroche à sa chemise.

-Attends ! Dis-moi au moins ce que tu faisais ici ! Et pourquoi as-tu essayé de m'attaquer ?

-J'ai cru que tu étais une ennemie, désolé. Quant à ma présence ici... Je devais rencontrer l'un de nos contacts à Alubarna, et je suis passé au palais...

Il s'interromp un moment et coule un regard vers un arbre encore jeune, situé au centre de ce petit espace. Vivi suit son regard, et sent son coeur se serrer.

-... dans un vent de nostalgie, on va dire, termine-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse.

_-Tu es sûr de toi ?_

_-Mais oui, je l'ai déjà fait._

_Vivi gonfle ses joues, ne sachant pas si elle peut réellement croire ce qu'il dit. Mais bon, c'est son ami, et il faut avoir confiance en ses amis. Son père le lui dit souvent._

_Elle s'est amusée avec Sabo toute l'après-midi. Ils ont fait tout ce qu'elle désirait : ils ont piqué des bonbons à la cuisine, ont fait un concours de grimace, joué à cache-cache... Quand Vivi lui a parlé du fait qu'elle voulait aménager un petit jardin, Sabo lui a proposé quelque chose. Ils sont allés dans la cabane du jardinier, et ont prit une petite motte._

_Désormais, ils plantent ce qui deviendra plus tard un magnifique arbre. C'est surtout Sabo qui le fait, la petite fille le regardant avec de grands yeux fascinés. _

_-Pourquoi tu le mets au centre de mon jardin ? demande-t-elle, étonnée qu'il ai choisi cet emplacement précis._

_-Pour qu'on n'oublie pas que celui-là, c'est notre arbre, et rien que le nôtre, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence._

_Vivi sourit de toutes ses dents. C'est vraiment génial d'avoir un ami. Durant de longues minutes, elle l'observe, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseoit en soufflant. C'est drôlement bien fait._

_-Il va grandir ? _

_Tout en posant sa question, elle s'est mise à quatre pattes pour coller son nez à la petite pousse. Sabo sourit en la voyant faire._

_-Bien sûr. Tu verras dans quelques années._

_Elle hoche la tête, même si pour elle, "quelques années", ça semble horriblement long. Et bien tant pis ! En attendant, elle va lui donner à boire tous les jours, à leur arbre ! Sabo continue de la regarder, souriant devant la tête résolue de la petite fille, puis il finit par souffler :_

_-Tu sais... Tu as de la chance de vivre dans ce pays._

_Intriguée, Vivi relève la tête. Elle ne lui a toujours pas dit qu'elle est en réalité une princesse. Elle a envie de le faire, rien que pour lui dire que c'est son pays à elle, et qu'elle sait qu'elle a beaucoup de chance. Mais il continue :_

_-Ici, c'est tranquille, reposant... C'est un endroit de paix. On peut souffler, s'arrêter un instant, profiter de la vie..._

_Vivi hoche la tête en écoutant ces paroles qu'elle ne comprendra réellement que d'ici plusieurs années. Elle aime bien sa voix, elle est rassurante et tranquille. La petite fille se dit qu'elle aimerait entendre cette voix tous les jours._

_-Dis, Sabo... Tu seras toujours mon ami ?_

_La question est totalement franche, sortie de nulle part, sans rapport avec ce qu'il disait précédemment. Pourtant, ça ne les gêne pas. Ils sont deux enfants, ils n'ont pas besoin de contexte pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent. Ils disent juste ce qu'ils pensent, comme ça leur vient. Et Sabo le prouve en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant._

_-Ouais, toujours !_

Vivi garde la tête baissée. Ils ne se sont jamais revus après cette seule après-midi. Pas une rencontre, pas une lettre, pas une nouvelle, rien. Elle le croyait même mort. Pourtant, le souvenir de ce petit garçon souriant alors qu'il était couvert de terre ne l'a jamais quittée.

Sabo la regarde, avant de murmurer :

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais la princesse...

Elle baisse de nouveau les yeux. S'il sait pour Baroque Works, il sait pour elle. Elle n'imagine ce que ça a dû lui faire, de découvrir que celle qu'il a prise pour une amie est en réalité l'une de ces nobles qu'il déteste tant...

-Je... Je voulais qu'on s'entende bien, alors... je suis désolée.

-Bah, ça fait plus de dix ans, j'ai largement eu le temps de m'en remettre.

Il sourit en disant ça, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir infiniment soulagée. C'est stupide, il ne s'agit que d'un mensonge enfantin, et pourtant, un poids s'en va de sa poitrine.

-Tu as beaucoup changé, remarque-t-il.

-Onze ans ont passé, c'est normal. Toi aussi, tu as changé.

Ils méditent ce fait quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne murmure :

-Tu as terminé notre jardin, tu as fait face à une révolution qui a faillit te coûter ton pays, et tu es malgré tout parvenue à devenir une princesse admirable et, permet-moi de te le dire, splendide. De nous deux, c'est toi qui mérite davantage le respect.

Vivi sourit tandis que ses joues deviennent roses. Le compliment lui va droit au coeur. Réalise-t-il l'effet que lui font ses mots ? Sans doute. Il existe entre eux un lien indescriptible qu'on pourrait croire fragile car crée en une seule journée, mais qui a résisté au pire des ennemis : le temps.

-Je te croyais mort... avoue-t-elle enfin.

-Ca a bien faillit... Mais les Révolutionnaires m'ont recueillit.

Vivi hoche la tête. Elle ne le juge pas. Elle-même n'a-t-elle pas fait partie d'un équipage de pirates, en dépit de sa condition royale ? Durant un long silence, chargé de souvenirs, ils se regardent sans trop savoir quoi faire. Le temps peut-il effacer une promesse ?

-Je dois y aller, annonce-t-il.

Elle relève la tête, à nouveau affolée. A-t-il le droit de la laisser comme ça ? Déjà, il recule.

-Sabo... murmure-t-elle au départ, puis plus fort en le voyant continuer son mouvement : SABO !

Il stoppe et lui jette un regard. Alors, au bord des larmes, elle lui avoue :

-S'il-te-plaît, je... J'ai toujours pensé à toi ! Notre promesse... Tient-elle toujours ?

Il reste silencieux tandis qu'elle renifle. Ca y est, c'est dit. Elle lui a enfin posé cette question qui lui brûle les entrailles depuis qu'elle l'a reconnu. Lentement, il se tourne vers elle, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Si son cerveau cesse toute activité, que son coeur essaie de sortir de sa cage thoracique et que tout le sang de son corps vient d'affluer vers ses joues, ça n'empêche pas Vivi de sourire contre les lèvres du jeune homme. La meilleure réponse qu'elle espérait...

Quand il recule, il lui chuchote doucement :

_-Hasta la vista..._

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autre, il disparait derrière les buissons. Inutile qu'elle tente de le rattraper : elle le sait déjà loin d'ici. Une rencontre aussi incroyable, presqu'irréelle. Tellement qu'elle pourrait en douter.

Elle vient de revoir un homme qu'elle croyait mort depuis qu'un beau matin, dix ans auparavant, elle avait lu un journal annonçant qu'un petit garçon répondant au nom de Sabo avait été tué dans un accident. Et pourtant, malgré ce fait incroyable, malgré la nuit, malgré la disparition des amis qu'elle s'est fait entre-temps...

Malgré tout ça, Vivi relève la tête vers le ciel et sourit.

_-C'est vrai, tu dois partir ? demande Vivi, déçue._

_Le temps a passé très vite, elle a l'impression de n'avoir joué que dix minutes avec Sabo. Pourtant, elle sait déjà qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais._

_-Et oui. Mais t'en fais pas, on se reverra ! déclare-t-il avec son sourire si unique._

_Même si l'une de ses dents est cassée, Vivi trouve qu'il a le plus beau sourire au monde. Elle aimerait bien qu'il reste avec elle pour qu'elle puisse continuer à le regarder sourire._

_Sabo lui fait un signe de la main, auquel elle répond, triste. Il commence à s'éloigner en direction de ses parents qui sont plus loin. Vivi n'a pas voulu l'accompagner, car son père est avec eux. Elle veut qu'il reste son ami, il ne faut donc pas qu'il sache._

_Mais d'un seul coup, il semble se raviser, et revient vers elle en courant, avant de lui glisser trois mots à l'oreille, qui la font sourire de toutes ses dents. Il se dépêche de partir en lui jetant un dernier regard._

_A ce moment-là, Vivi sait qu'ils se reverront, même si elle ne sait pas trop quand. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est le message contenu dans ces trois petits mots, qu'elle n'oubliera jamais._

_Hasta la vista..._

Fin.

_Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que c'est celui que je préfère, même avec ceux qui ne sont pas encore publiés. Vous ne les trouvez pas trop chous, ces deux-là ? Ok, c'est un peu (beaucoup) mièvre, je vous l'accorde..._

_Merci à La Vague Folle de m'avoir donnée cette idée !_

_Indice pour le prochain : apparus dans le manga au même moment et faisant partie de la même organisation, ils ne se sont pourtant jamais adressé la parole_. _Il est dans ce que j'appellerai la "limite" des couples peu représentés. C'est-à-dire que j'ai déjà lu deux ou trois trucs sur eux pas trop mal, mais il ne court pas les fics non plus. Et ce sera aussi le tout premier UA de mon recueil._

_Laissez-moi une review et vous planterez un jardin avec Sabo ! _


	7. Junk's love

_50 commentaires ? Mais vous êtes géniaux ! Continuez comme ça, s'il-vous-plaît, je vous adore !_

_Et bien, nous y sommes ! Le premier UA de ce recueil ! (Mais pas le dernier, j'en ai un en cours d'écriture). Donc, avant que vous lisiez, j'aimerais vraiment vous prévenir : un thème assez dur est abordé dans cet OS, et même si j'ai essayé de le traiter de manière légère, ça peut toujours choquer certains. Ceux qui parlent anglais ont peut-être déjà deviné en lisant le titre, et les autres ont peut-être fait le rapprochement, mais c'est quand même plus sage de vous prévenir. _

_Malgré tout, bonne lecture !_

**Junk's love**

Le silence était tranquille, mais pourtant, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se permettre de l'interrompre. En tout cas, elle, elle n'aurait pas osé. Allongée sur le lit, les jambes battant l'air, une magazine ouvert devant elle, Jewelry Bonney jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami adossé contre le matelas, les genoux repliés contre son torse, un livre de médecine ouvert dans le petit espace ainsi crée. Trafalgar Law.

Depuis quand se connaissaient-ils ? Des années. Depuis qu'il avait fait fuir trois gamins qui embêtaient la jeune fille à cause de la couleur criarde de ses cheveux. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer la moindre syllabe. Un regard froid comme lui seul savait les faire, et les trois garçons s'étaient enfuis en courant pour réclamer leur maman.

Jewelry eut un sourire nostalgique. Ce n'était pas que le regard qu'il avait lancé à ces trois gosses avait été particulièrement effrayant, c'était que tout le monde avait peur de Law. Tout le monde cragnait cet adolescent à l'air glacial qui ne parlait jamais, ou seulement pour proférer des menaces fondées.

En revanche, Jewelry n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle n'était pas plus courageuse que les autres, mais elle n'avait simplement pas eu le temps d'avoir peur de lui, car déjà terrifiée par autre chose : la cruauté des adolescents. A peine avait-elle mit les pieds dans ce collège qu'elle s'était retrouvée mise à l'écart de tous. Non pas qu'elle ait fait quelque chose de mal, loin de là. Elle avait simplement les cheveux roses. Et dans ce monde où la différence était jugée et condamnée, elle n'avait pas eu sa chance.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle, elle n'avait pas eu peur de Law. Il avait peut-être un regard noir, une aura menaçante et un charisme presque démoniaque, mais lui, il ne l'avait jamais embêté, n'avait jamais tenté de l'intimider ou de la rejeter. Mieux, il l'avait défendue. Et ça, pour Bonney, c'était inestimable.

Par contre, sans doute que dans les semaines qui suivirent ce "sauvetage", il avait dû regretter son geste plus d'une fois, car elle s'était accrochée à lui telle une sangsue. Pas en tant que groupie, mais comme personne n'osait approcher le jeune homme, plus personne ne l'embêtait elle non plus. Et en plus, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se trouvait ici, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

Oh, Law n'avait pas été du genre loquace et plusieurs fois, il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle le gonflait, mais ça ne l'avait pas découragée pour autant, loin de là. Et petit à petit, ils étaient devenus amis. C'était arrivé doucement, au fil des jours et des moments passés ensemble.

Nul n'avait osé les approcher durant la fin du collège. Un psychopathe et une gloutonne aux cheveux roses, c'était loin d'attirer les autres. De plus, au contact de Law, Jewelry avait apprit à s'affirmer et ne se laissait plus marcher sur les pieds. Son caractère fort et autoritaire s'était enfin montré, et elle rembarrait sévèrement quiconque essayait malgré tout de lui chercher des crosses.

En se rappelant de certains adolescents qu'elle avait traumatisés à vie, Jewelry cacha son rire derrière son magazine. Inutile que Law pense qu'elle était une dégénérée qui se marrait toute seule. Il avait déjà une opinion mitigée à son sujet, malgré leurs années de complicité.

Bonney coula un regard presque tendre vers lui. Quand elle y repensait, leur relation était extrêmement compliquée. Ils étaient inséparables, désormais, et pourtant subsistait entre eux une forme de distance que, malgré ses efforts, elle n'avait jamais réussi à franchir. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien s'engueuler que parler pendant des heures, se balancer des objets à la figure pour ensuite aller au cinéma. Tout feu, tout flamme.

En même temps, quelle autre relation aurait-il pu y avoir entre deux êtres aussi complexes ? Elle avait pendant des années caché son caractère fort, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait se le permettre, ne s'en privait plus.

Lui était mystérieux, cachant ses sentiments derrière un sourire narquois qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, ceux-ci restant perpétuellement froids. Il était capable du meilleur comme du pire. Il pouvait soigner la patte d'un chaton pour ensuite aller disséquer un chiot. Et surtout, il était charismatique, ne supportant pas l'autorité d'autrui.

C'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'étriper au quotidien. Une tempête contre un volcan. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Violence contre sadisme. Feu contre glace.

Comme souvent, Jewelry se demanda comment ils étaient parvenus à éviter de se détruire l'un l'autre. Un sourire amer de dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lentement, elle baissa les yeux vers ses bras où de nombreuses marques de piqûres contrastaient avec la peau claire.

En réalité, bien sûr que si, ils s'étaient détruits l'un l'autre. S'entraînant mutuellement dans cette spirale infernale, ils remontaient régulièrement à la surface pour mieux replonger ensuite. Une manière comme une autre de se sentir vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Jewelry sursauta en entendant Law l'appeler. Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur elle, la scrutant comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle. Sans répondre, elle regarda ses bras à lui, découverts par le tee-shirt sombre qu'il portait. Les mêmes traces de piqûres qu'elle. A se demander comment il pouvait étudier la médecine et être le meilleur élément de sa fac.

-Rien... Je réfléchissais.

Il n'insista pas -ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes- et se replongea dans son ouvrage. Bonney se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui, au moins, avait un avenir. Une profession dans laquelle il excellerait sans le moindre doute, un appartement confortable, un sacré succès auprès des femmes...

Elle, en revanche, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de quelques boulots dégotés à droite à gauche, et pas les plus valorisant.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle terminerait en épave, sans doute une junkie se prostituant pour payer sa dose. Sur cette pensée, la jeune femme se leva et alla à le fenêtre contempler le paysage. Elle sentit le regard de Law dans son dos, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Dire que petite fille, elle disait haut et fort que jamais elle ne toucherait à la moindre substance illégale, qu'elle saurait dire non. Elle répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle serait une femme d'honneur, dont la dignité serait plus forte que tout.

"Tu parles..."

A onze ans, elle buvait sa première bière. A treize ans, elle fumait son premier joint. A quatorze, elle perdait sa virginité -avec un abruti de première-. A seize, elle tentait l'héroïne.

Et maintenant, à vingt-deux ans seulement, elle avait déjà perdu toute sa fraîcheur. Trop maigre, rongée par la dope, se détruisant dans les bras d'hommes sans respect, elle était entrée dans une spirale autodestructrice à laquelle elle faisait participer Law presque malgré elle.

Il était mieux loti. Il savait se contrôler et se passer de sa dose quand il le fallait. Contrairement à elle, il avait la maîtrise. Ca faisait belle lurette pour Jewelry que tout lui échappait. A son stade, ce n'était plus de la dépendance : son corps vivait grâce à l'héroïne.

Pourquoi en était-elle arrivée là ? Oh, il n'y avait pas de mystère : elle avait voulu oublier. Oublier que personne ne l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait aucun ami. Oublier que quand elle allait en classe, les autres élèves renversaient du jus de fruits sur sa chaise, qu'on déchirait ses devoirs, qu'on lui balançaient des craies dans le dos pendant les cours.

Quand Law l'avait aidé, elle se contentait d'un joint de temps à autres. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait que lui en prenait également. Alors parfois, ils allaient se poser l'un à côté de l'autre et fumaient en silence.

Mais le fait d'avoir un ami n'empêchait pas Jewelry d'être rongée par un mal-être saisissant. Elle savait que dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, les insultes fusaient. Les remarques, les rumeurs. Et quand Law n'était pas à ses côtés, les brimades reprenaient. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu à nouveau besoin d'oublier, cette fois-ci en donnant son innocence au premier tocard venu. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie de pleurer que cette nuit-là.

Pourtant, après, c'était allé mieux. Un peu mieux. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Law avait fait preuve de compassion, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Alors il avait eu quelques gestes à son attention, comme soucieux de la préserver. Savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un à ses côtés avait permit à la jeune femme de remonter la pente, doucement.

Elle avait replongé quand, deux ans après, elle avait réalisé qu'elle était dépendante, non pas de l'herbe, mais de Law. Sans lui, elle était perdue. Sans lui, les autres ne la respectaient pas. Sans lui, elle ne valait rien. Mortifiée par cette nouvelle, elle avait acheté de l'héroïne et s'était plantée une seringue dans le bras pour la première fois. Certainement pas la dernière.

Rassurée par ce poison, elle avait accepté le fait de dépendre de Law, tout en en reprenant régulièrement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

A ça, et au fait qu'elle n'avait plus d'avenir si elle continuait ainsi. Mais comment faire autrement ? Jewelry ne connaissait que cette voie-là, et personne n'essayait de l'en détourner. Certainement pas ses parents, trop préoccupés par leurs richesses pour se soucier de leur fille. Elle n'avait que Law. Law qui était engagé sur cette pente aussi sûrement qu'elle, avec pour seul avantage de savoir freiner, sans pour autant s'arrêter.

Deux êtres paumés, détruits par le rejet d'adolescents qui n'avaient eu pour argument qu'une seule et même rengaine : "Ils sont différents."

"Tocards." pensa-t-elle.

Bien sûr qu'elle était différente ! Bien sûr que Law était différent ! Ils étaient tous différents ! A quoi ça rimait de condamner quelqu'un pour une chose parfaitement naturelle ? Tout le monde était unique.

Ca pouvait paraître mièvre, mais Jewelry en était intimement persuadée, elle qui savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était d'être mise à l'écart. Evidemment, ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute si elle était à la dérive, mais ce rejet avait une très grande part de responsabilité.

Elle se tourna vers Law, faisant virevolter ses cheveux roses. Elle les avait haït. Pendant très longtemps, elle avait détesté cette couleur criarde. Elle les avait coupés aussi court que possible, quitte à ressembler à un garçon. C'était en milieu de collège qu'elle les avait laissés repousser. Pour une seule et unique raison.

_"C'est sûr qu'ils sont pas communs. Mais ça ne les empêche pas d'être jolis."_

Le seul et unique compliment que Law ne lui ait jamais fait portait justement sur cette chevelure qu'elle détestait tant. Depuis, elle les arborait avec fierté, dédaignant tous ceux qui osaient lui faire la moindre remarque. Qu'ils aillent au diable ! Elle n'avait pas besoin que tous aiment ses cheveux. Une seule personne lui suffisait amplement.

Jewelry sourit amèrement. D'une certaine manière, elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. D'une autre, elle rêvait de se tirer une balle dans la tête à la première occasion. Quel étrange paradoxe, dont ce foutu étudiant en médecine était la principale cause.

Oh, elle n'était pas idiote. Elle n'était pas non plus l'une de ces cruches cherchant à tout prix à se voiler la face. Elle était amoureuse de Law, ça ne faisait pas un pli. Ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement violent, à l'instar de tout ce qui composait sa vie, que même amnésique, elle se serait souvenue de cet amour totalement stupide qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Très bonne question. Sans doute entre ses quatorze et seize ans. Près de huit ans qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant sans rien dire, convaincue que se déclarer romprait le fragile équilibre entre eux.

Mais là encore, elle n'était pas stupide. Il le savait. Il n'était pas aveugle au point d'ignorer qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien dit, rien fait pour laisser entendre qu'il était au courant. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour détruire leur relation. Pour cela, Jewelry lui en était infiniment reconnaissante... et en même temps, elle lui en tenait profondément rigueur.

Quand elle y repensait, sa vie était remplie de paradoxes.

-Law ?

-Hm ?

D'une manière nonchalante, il releva la tête, dardant ses yeux gris sur elle. Comme à chaque fois, elle se sentit frissoner.

-Est-ce que... A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

La question sortait de nulle part, mais à la ressasser sans cesse, il semblait normal qu'elle finisse par la poser. C'était aujourd'hui comme ça aurait pu être dans un an. C'était une interrogation fondamentale à laquelle elle devait obtenir une réponse. Comme une colère grandissante qui finit par exploser à un moment ou à un autre.

Law la regarda en silence, avant de tourner une page de son livre. Puis il marmonna :

-Je serai médecin et tu dégoteras des boulots à droite et à gauche avant de te trouver un truc qui te plaira vraiment.

Une réponse typique de lui, ça. Rassurante dans un sens, mais qui ne répondait pas à la question qu'elle se posait.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir...

Il haussa un sourcil, lui intimant silencieusement de développer sa pensée, ce qu'elle fit :

-Je veux dire... Est-ce que malgré... tout, on réussira à être heureux ?

Au vu du regard qu'il lança aux poignets de son amie, Law avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle entendait par "tout". Il poussa un profond soupir, ferma les yeux un instant, puis répondit laconiquement :

-Je n'ai pas de don de voyance... C'est le genre de truc impossible à savoir.

-Mais...

-Cependant...

Le fait qu'il la coupe la figea. Law était froid, mais très respectueux et poli, loin de l'impression qu'il donnait au premier abord. Jewelry ne l'avait jamais entendu couper quelqu'un en plein mileu de sa phrase. Elle fut donc incapable de deviner si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe.

-... je pense que nous deux, on n'a pas trop à s'en faire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, incertaine sur le sens à donner à ces paroles. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas d'accord ! C'était bien parce qu'il s'agissait d'eux deux, avec leurs caractères affirmés et leur manie autodestructrice, qu'elle s'inquiétait !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce qu'on est ensemble, et que ça suffit à nous rendre heureux.

Le silence reprit en même temps que la lecture pour le jeune homme. La bouche de Jewelry s'était légèrement ouverte pendant qu'elle assimilait ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle n'osait y croire.

Ils étaient heureux ensemble ? Leur bonheur était satisfait par la présence de l'autre ? Venait-il réellement de lâcher une bombe pareille pour ensuite agir comme si de rien n'était ?

Quelques secondes passèrent tandis que le coeur de Jewelry battit de plus en plus fort. Il venait de franchir ce pas qui était jusqu'à présent toujours demeuré entre eux. Par cette simple phrase, il venait d'accepter ses sentiments.

Elle baissa le regard. Curieusement, elle ne se sentit pas si satisfaite que ça. Essayer de le séduire, de devenir une femme qu'il regarderait autrement que comme une amie, ça avait été l'une de ses raisons de vivre, un combat qu'elle avait mené.. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait réussit, que ferait-elle ?

La réponse lui parvint en même temps que la question s'insinua en elle. Au moment où elle avait baissé la tête, ses yeux s'étaient retrouvés sur ces marques de piqûres contre lesquelles elle pestait auparavant.

En réalité, un autre combat, bien plus difficile, l'attendait. Et pour celui-là... elle ne serait pas seule.

Alors, apaisée par cette promesse prononcée sans paroles, Jewelry alla s'asseoir à côté de Law, dans cet appartement minable qu'elle payait par des boulots méprisables abritant deux junkies en perdition. Deux junkies qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils pourraient dire, croyaient bien plus en l'avenir que d'autres à laquelle la vie avait pourtant fait d'inestimables cadeaux dont ils n'appréciaient pas forcément la valeur.

Mais Jewelry et Law, ces deux jeunes personnes, ados dans leurs têtes et adultes dans leurs corps, épaves en devenir, autodestructeurs, mis à l'écart, étaient peut-être bien plus heureux que n'importe qui.

_Drogués, craints, détestés, sans avenir... Peu importe. _

_Tant qu'on est ensemble._

Fin.

_Et voilà ! Donc, devoir de citoyenne oblige : très sincèrement, ne consommez pas ou plus de drogue, que ce soit pour vous amuser, ce qui ne vaut pas le coup, pour suivre les autres, ce qui est, très honnêtement, stupide, ou pour oublier vos problèmes, ça ne fera qu'en créer davantage. Je sais que c'est difficile de dire non selon les circonstances, mais ces trois lettres peuvent vous sauver._

_De plus, ne vous fiez surtout pas à ce que j'ai dit dans cet OS, j'ai brossé le portrait de manière un peu idéaliste, mais croyez-moi, si je l'avais fait d'une façon réaliste, ça n'aurait pas été un Happy-end. Alors vraiment, évitez de faire cette bêtise (pour ne pas être impolie)._

_Bon, retour à la bonne humeur, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Indice pour le prochain : ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance, font partie de la même organisation, mais leur relation est très ambigüe. Ils se disputent tout en se respectant profondément._

_Et pour finir *dresse les barrières de sécurité anti-fangirls* si vous laissez une review *poste plusieurs vigiles pour éviter les débordements* vous aurez le droit *vérifie que plusieurs médecins sont sur place pour s'occuper des évanouissements dûs aux hémorragies nasales* de partager un appartement avec *vérifie que tout est en place* Law ! *se barre en courant à toute vitesse pour ne pas se faire piétiner par les centaines de filles hystériques qui se précipitent sur un Law ligoté et baillonné*. Bye-bye !_


	8. Chien fou

_Salut Salut ! Donc, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière pour la simple et bonne raison que mon ordinateur ne me l'a pas permis. Si les détails intéressent quelqu'un, ben ma flèche n'apparaissait plus à l'écran. En gros, j'avais plus de souris. Donc je vous laisse imaginer ma marge de manoeuvre, c'est-à-dire zéro. C'était même pas possible de récupérer mes OS, de les mettre sur une clé et de les publier ailleurs. Donc, je m'excuse encore ! Pour me faire pardonner, je publie un peu en avance._

_Ensuite, pour cet OS, ben j'ai l'impression que pratiquement tout le monde a deviné, mais des fois que ce ne serait pas le cas pour tout le monde, je vous laisse lire !_

_Mais avant ça (Je SAIS que mon bla-bla vous emmerde, inutile de le crier) je voudrais dire que j'ai glissé pas du tout subtilement une bonne référence à One Piece Z, donc ceux qui l'ont vu la reconnaîtront, et ceux qui l'ont pas vu... Je pense que ça ne gènera pas la lecture._

**Chien fou**

_T'as toujours été cette forte tête qui refuse de se laisser dicter sa conduite. Tu as toujours agi au nom de tes idéaux, quitter à défier la loi que tu étais pourtant censé suivre comme un brave petit toutou. Mais personne sur cette terre n'a jamais été capable de te tenir en laisse. Tu es un chien sauvage qui court après ce en quoi il croit, et non après ce qu'il doit faire. C'est peut-être pour cela..._

~OOO~

-Dis, Hina, tu vises quel grade, toi ?

Etonnée, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses releva la tête de son livre. Face à elle, une camarade de chambre à laquelle elle n'avait jamais parlé (et dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom) venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de l'histoire de leur cohabitation. De plus, pour une question pareille...

-Euh, en fait...

-Non parce que tout le monde dit que tu es la meilleure étudiante de cette caserne, et certains pensent que tu pourrais devenir amiral ou même amiral en chef ! Tu imagines ? La première femme amiral de l'histoire !

Hina ne connaissait peut-être pas cette fille, mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : elle ne s'entendrait pas avec. Beaucoup trop bavarde, indiscrète et irrespectueuse. Tout ce que détestait la jeune fille, disciplinée et dont les supérieurs faisaient l'éloge.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ses ambitions venaient faire là ? Elle n'avait pas d'idée précise, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se hisser le plus haut possible. Ce n'était pas très compliqué à comprendre, si ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le dire d'une manière plutôt sèche à cette fille qui continuait son monologue depuis tout à l'heure, Hina entendit une phrase qui la fit tiquer :

-Cela dit, il y en a qui disent que c'est Smoker, le meilleur étudiant...

-Smoker ?

La fille s'interrompit pendant que Hina la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça, un meilleur étudiant qu'elle ? Il sortait d'où, ce type dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ? Hina avait toujours tout fait pour briller, pour sortir du lot. De quel droit un sinistre intrus se permettait-il de la surpasser ?!

-C'est qui, celui-là ? demanda-t-elle, consciente de son manque de tact, mais ce n'était pas son problème.

-Smoker ? Il étudie aussi dans cette caserne, et les professeurs l'aiment beaucoup, même s'ils le trouvent assez indiscipliné...

"Peuh ! Qu'est-ce qu'un type qui n'écoute pas fiche au sein de la marine ?"

-De toute façon, tu es beaucoup plus douée que lui, Hina ! lui assura sa camarade avec un grand sourire.

Hina n'avait pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.

~OOO~

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hina releva la tête tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Yuri (sa camarade dont elle avait enfin apprit le nom) désigna un attroupement, au beau milieu de la caserne. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils. Elle avait prévu de s'entraîner au tir, pas d'aller voir un quelconque spectacle, mais déjà, Yuri la tirait vers le rassemblement.

Au milieu du groupe, un sergent-chef qui enseignait l'escrime se trouvait face à l'un des étudiants. Hina fut surprise de constater que malgré son jeune âge, il arborait déjà une chevelure grise et un air déterminé un peu effrayant.

Etait-il sain de trouver un éclat pareil dans un regard aussi jeune ? Hina ne chercha pas à y réfléchir davantage, car elle savait que la réponse l'agacerait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle possédait la même lueur au fond de ses propres prunelles.

-Hé, c'est Smoker ! chuchota rapidement Yuri.

Hina redressa subitement la tête. Vraiment ? Ce type qui lui ressemblait était celui qui osait disputer son titre de meilleur étudiant ? Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ce serait quelqu'un de ce genre. Quoiqu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié de trouver un binoclard aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne en guise de rival.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle s'intéressa à la scène. Le sergent-chef sermonnait son élève, le traitant d'irresponsable et clamant qu'il lui devait plus de respect. Yuri avait vu juste.

"Et c'est ce type qui ose essayer d'être le meilleur à ma place ?"

Juste après avoir pensé cela, elle se figea. Smoker la regardait. Alors qu'il était censé écouter le sergent-chef -qui soit dit en passant, continuait de s'époumonner sans avoir remarqué le manque d'attention de son élève- et qu'elle était noyée au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que par la réputation de l'autre... Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Pendant un temps qui lui sembla durer des heures, ils se fixèrent en s'évaluant mutuellement, presque avec hargne, mais surtout, avec force. Ce simple échange visuel était une lutte entre eux.

Pourtant, il leur fallut arrêter quand le sergent-chef s'exclama :

-J'espère que cette fois, tu as compris !

Alors, lentement, en détanchant bien ses syllabes et sans cesser de la fixer, Smoker répondit :

-Ouais... J'ai parfaitement compris.

Dans un même mouvement, Hina et Smoker partirent dans des directions opposées. Bien que Yuri lui courut après en lui criant de l'attendre, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ne stoppa pas sa marche, ayant enfin trouvé son objectif.

Peu importait à quelle place elle se hisserait, tant qu'elle restait au-dessus de Smoker.

~OOO~

-Félicitations, miss Hina ! Vous êtes décidément l'un des meilleurs éléments de cette caserne ! Il ne fait nul doute qu'un glorieux avenir vous attend !

C'est avec une moue pincée que Hina reçut le compliment, ne prenant même pas la peine de remercier son supérieur. Celui-ci sembla désappointé, mais n'en fit pas un grand cas.

Hina entra dans la pièce dans laquelle elle recevrait officiellement sa promotion. De simple soldat inconnu, elle allait passer sergent. Ce n'était que le début, elle en était consciente. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'en plus du colonel de la base se trouvait une autre personne : Smoker.

Comme chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, un échange de regards particulièrement lourd s'installa entre eux. Bien qu'ils aient eu de nombreuses missions ensemble, leur relation était clairement définie : une rivalité dans laquelle ils excellaient.

Pourtant, leurs professeurs s'obstinaient à les associer, voyant en eux les deux marines les plus prometteurs de la caserne (voire du pays selon certains). De plus, à cause du fait qu'ils étaient les deux seules personnes de la base à avoir mangé un fruit du démon, ils se retrouvaient très rapidement mis dans le même sac.

-Je tiens à vous féliciter tous les deux, car en dépit de votre jeune âge, vous êtes parvenus à un niveau et à des faits d'arme suffisant pour vous confier le grade de sergent...

S'en suivit un long discours particulièrement long et ennuyeux, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hina -en bonne élève appliquée qu'elle était- de l'écouter avec attention. Smoker, lui, semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Enfin, au bout d'un très long moment, ils furent officiellement nommés sergents.

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas adressés un mot. Mais Hina le fixait néanmoins avec hargne. Désormais, ce serait du sérieux. Smoker mâchonna un bout de cigare avant de lui lancer :

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça.

-Hina te regarde comme elle en a envie !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques instants, avant que le jeune homme ne se détourne :

-Je suppose qu'on va nous mettre ensemble pour un paquet de missions... A la prochaine !

-Tsss !

Sans répondre, Hina se détourna également. Ce qu'il pouvait être agacant !

~OOO~

_Des fois, je me demandais combien de temps ça durerait. Tu étais le genre d'homme à refuser les paroles sages, peu importe par qui elles étaient prononcées. Tu n'es t'es jamais encombré de raison pour faire ce qu'il te semblait juste. Ton instinct et ton propre sens de la justice, ça te suffisait. Décidément, tu étais un véritable chien fou se guidant à son flair..._

~OOO~

-C'est à Hina que revient le mérite !

-N'empêche que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la mise.

-N'importe quoi ! Hina avait parfaitement vu ce pirate venir !

D'accord, si elle aurait dû être tout à fait honnête, Hina aurait avoué qu'elle avait en effet vu le pirate arriver sur elle dans l'intention manifeste de la tuer, mais beaucoup trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit... Et qu'effectivement, Smoker lui avait sauvé la vie en l'interceptant à temps.

Mais ça, jamais la jeune marine ne le ferait. Elle avait beaucoup trop de fierté, et admettre que Smoker avait été plus fort qu'elle était bien au-dessus des capacités de la jeune femme. En plus, elle était déjà aux prises avec deux autres pirates à ce moment-là ! Même si, elle en était consciente, c'était une excuse irrecevable, par elle la première...

En face d'elle, Smoker la toisait, pas dupe. Il savait très bien que sans lui, elle se serait faite embrocher par ce forband. Il poussa un profond soupir, en comprenant très bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que lui non plus ne l'aurait jamais fait. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que pour savoir ce que l'un ferait, il suffisait de voir ce que l'autre avait fait.

Blessée dans son orgueil, Hina se détourna. S'il pensait s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompait !

~OOO~

-Hina !

La jeune femme se retourna vers Smoker, qui arrivait vers elle, apparemment en colère. Elle réprima un sourire. Ca avait été plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Hina est pressée.

-Te fous pas de moi ! La mission de la dernière fois, où j'ai pas respecté les ordres, tu t'en souviens ?

-Il y a tellement de missions où tu ne respectes pas les ordres, Smoker...

-Arrête de faire comme si tu ne voyais pas ce que je veux dire ! Je parle de celle où je me suis introduit dans le navire pirate alors qu'on me l'avait interdit !

Une nouvelle fois, Hina réprima un sourire. Elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, et elle était d'autant plus contente qu'elle savourait enfin sa revanche.

-J'ai faillit me faire expulser de la marine !

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non, parce que _quelqu'un _est intervenu en ma faveur en expliquant que si je ne l'avais pas fait, les enfants qu'ils avaient enlevé seraient morts et que ma conduite avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et redoré l'image de la marine !

Smoker s'interrompit et la fixa droit dans les yeux, furibond.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sauves la mise, Hina !

Celle-ci sourit, avant de sortir une cigarette de son paquet et de se l'allumer, parfaitement calme. Puis elle souffla un peu de fumée sur le visage de son vis-à-vis avant de murmurer :

-Chacun son tour, Smoker...

Elle se détourna, un grand sourire sur le visage. Au moins, maintenant, elle n'était plus la seule à être blessée dans son orgueil. Elle l'avait dit, qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça !

~OOO~

-Il paraît qu'ils veulent me donner un surnom, annonça brusquement Smoker.

Hina se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Tous les deux assis au comptoir d'une taverne, ils profitaient d'une soirée tranquille après une mission exécutée avec succès. Malgré leur relation chaotique, ils se retrouvaient parfois pour boire un verre ensemble, comme deux collègues normaux. Hina but une gorgée de whisky avant de demander :

-En tant que marine ? Moi aussi, ils vont faire ça. Un truc comme "La femme de fer" à caue de mon pouvoir.

-Hm... Me concernant, je crois qu'ils veulent faire un truc avec "Blanc" dedans.

-A cause de ta fumée ou de tes cheveux ? demanda Hina avec un sourire provocateur.

-J'sais pas... répondit-il, impertubable comme à son habitude.

Hina gonfla ses joues, vexée. Plus les années passaient et plus Smoker devenait maître de ses émotions. Leur récente promotion au poste de lieutenant en était d'ailleurs une preuve supplémentaire.

Chassant ses pensées, Hina relança la conversation :

-Et ? Tu n'as aucune idée du surnom dont tu vas hériter ?

-Pas trop.

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer :

-"Le chien blanc", ça t'irait bien.

-Comment ça ? Tu me prends pour un toutou ?! se vexa-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

-Et bien... J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une sorte de chien fou, qui n'écoute que son instinct et qui mord sans aboyer... Ce serait impossible de te tenir en laisse, conclut-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

Smoker la fixa un instant, pensif, avant de marmonner :

-Si c'est un chien de chasse, alors ça me va.

-Ouais, mais "le chien de chasse blanc", ça le fait pas. En revanche, si on raccourcit, "Le chasseur blanc"... Ca sonne pas trop mal. Je vais peut-être aller le proposer, tiens, déclara-t-elle.

-Je te jure que s'ils acceptent un surnom pareil, j'accepte de nettoyer la caserne pendant deux mois ! répliqua Smoker en vidant son verre.

~OOO~

-Bien le bonjour, Smoker ! Alors, tu t'es bien occupé de ma chambre, j'espère ?

Le nouveau lieutenant prit sur lui pour ne pas donner un coup de balai à Hina, venue le narguer. Il fallait dire qu'en tant qu'homme d'honneur, il avait respecté sa parole, en voyant que ses supérieurs avaient sélectionné le surnom qu'Hina avait proposé.

N'empêche que lui, ça lui faisait tout drôle de porter un sobriquet choisi par sa rivale et "amie". Il n'aimait pas réellement cette sensation d'être lié à elle à travers ce simple surnom qui lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Mais bon, il s'y ferait bien à un moment ou à un autre... Du moins, il l'espérait.

-Tu n'as pas un entraînement, Hina ? répliqua-t-il, n'ayant pas envie qu'elle lui rappelle la tâche qu'il s'était lui-même assigné.

-Si, mais j'ai encore le temps. Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'allais avoir ma première mission en solo en tant que lieutenant ?

Sauter du coq à l'âne, c'était l'une de ses spécialités. Hina sourit en voyant en l'air désespéré du chasseur blanc.

-J'en ai entendu parler... C'est du côté de Jaya, non ?

-Ouais. Faut que je m'infiltre dans un équipage de pirates pour récupérer des cartes qu'ils ont volé à la marine, puis que je m'occupe d'eux. Tu n'es pas jaloux que j'ai déjà des missions de cette importance, contrairement à toi ?

Smoker ne répondit pas à la question, n'y trouvant pas un grand intérêt. En réalité, certains supérieurs aimeraient également lui confier quelques missions assez importantes, mais il n'était pas comme Hina, à tenter de se vanter. Il la reconnaissait comme rivale, mais n'avait pas besoin de le rappeler à tout moment.

-Bref, j'y vais. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, peut-être que je serai sur le point d'être promue grâce à ma brillante réussite durant cette mission ! lança-t-elle.

-Ouais ouais...

~OOO~

_Tout le monde te respectait. Même les plus âgés ou les plus gradés voyaient en toi un personnage à craindre, à écouter. Et moi, j'étais fière. Fière d'être celle qui pouvait te parler sans avoir peur des représailles, fière d'être celle qui était capable de te tenir tête, fière d'être celle que tu voyais comme ton égale. Oh, combien de fois me suis-je félicitée intérieurement d'être l'une des rares personnes, et sans doute la seule femme, à pouvoir te dire sa façon de penser ? Merci d'avoir fait de moi quelqu'un comme ça._

~OOO~

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ?!

-Calmez-vous, Smoker-san !

En vain, le lieutenant refusait de baisser d'un ton. Comment le pourrait-il ? Comment pourrait-il entendre raison alors qu'à quelques mètres de lui, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, Hina était entre la vie et la mort ?

Smoker n'arrivait pas à le croire. Lorsqu'un colonel était arrivé en lui annonçant la nouvelle, il n'avait pu que courir jusqu'à l'hôpital de la caserne et essayer de la voir. Malheureusement, on l'en empêchait, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas en état et qu'il n'était pas assez calme.

-Smoker...

Le lieutenant se figea en se tournant vers Zephyr, l'un des hommes qui l'avaient formé, et accessoirement, rien de moins qu'un amiral.

-Amiral Zephyr ! Que faites-vous ici ?

L'homme ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, avant d'expliquer :

-J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé... Hina va mal. Elle s'est faite découverte durant sa mission, et les pirates lui ont mené la vie dure, mais elle a quand même réussi à les vaincre... A quel prix, malheureusement.

Smoker grogna. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle était dans cet état ?

"Saletés de pirates !"

Zephyr le regarda un long moment avant de murmurer :

-Vous êtes pareils, tous les deux.

Intrigué, Smoker se retourna vers lui. L'amiral reprit son monologue, les yeux baissés :

-Elle a voulu faire trop de zèle, et elle en a payé le prix. Si elle a fait ça, c'est en partie pour ne pas que tu la distances. C'est la même chose pour toi. C'est bien d'avoir un rival, mais vous en faites un petit peu trop, tous les deux...

A nouveau, Zephyr laissa passer un petit silence, avant de reprendre :

-Une fois, Hina m'a dit qu'elle te voyait comme un chien fou. Elle n'a pas tort. Mais ce serait bien qu'elle prenne conscience que ça s'applique aussi à elle... Et je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'aider. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle s'en sortira.

Sans expliciter davantage, l'amiral s'en alla, laissant Smoker seul devant l'infirmerie de la caserne.

~OOO~

-Inutile de me surveiller comme ça, Hina va bien !

-Aussi bien qu'à l'hôpital ?

-Hina a terminé sa convalescence ! Hina en a ras-le-bol !

Pourtant, elle savait très bien que s'époumonner ne changerait rien, Smoker ne la lâchait pas. Après son réveil et la reprise de ses fonctions, il n'avait cessé de traîner dans ses pattes, exaspérant la jeune femme au plus haut point.

-Va-t-en, Smoker ! Hina peut très bien s'occuper de cette bande de pirates toute seule !

-Je ne fais que regarder, je n'interviendrai pas.

-C'est déjà trop !

Smoker ne répondit pas, se contentant de la suivre comme il le faisait depuis tout à l'heure. Hina se retourna brusquement et s'écria :

-Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop ! Hina n'est pas en sucre et veut que tu la laisses tranquille !

-Où est le mal à vérifier que tout se passe bien ?

-Hina en a plus qu'assez que tu ne lui fasses plus confiance à cause d'une seule mission !

Le silence se fit, la jeune femme ayant enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur tandis que son collègue se ralluma l'un de ses deux cigares. Puis il marmonna :

-Je te fais confiance, mais j'ai juste pas envie que ma rivale ait un problème.

-Si Hina est ta rivale, alors tu devrais comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle est déjà suffisamment en rogne pour s'être laissée avoir !

Smoker médita ces paroles, avant d'avouer :

-Tu peux bien dire, mais je crois qu'en réalité, c'est toi qui a besoin d'être tenue en laisse...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, laissant une Hina à la fois folle de rage, perplexe et soulagée derrière lui.

~OOO~

-Hina ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien.

Smoker poussa un profond soupir. Des gens avec une fierté en béton, il en avait connu. Des comme Hina, jamais. Elle était têtue au possible.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps à me faire la gueule ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se détournant vers une étagère. Malgré les six mois qui s'étaient écoulés, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il l'ait surveillée pendant quelques temps. Elle se vengeait comme elle le pouvait, c'est-à-dire en lui adressant très peu la parole et en essayant de lui sauver la mise le plus souvent possible, ce qu'il détestait.

-Dis, tu ne crois pas que tu agis comme une gamine ?

-Ferme-la.

Ce qui était incroyable avec Hina, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas besoin de crier pour faire comprendre combien elle était énervée. Smoker la toisa plusieurs secondes, avant de marmonner :

-Tsss, les femmes marines... incapables d'accepter l'aide des autres...

-Parce que tu n'es pas comme ça, toi ?

Il médita un instant ces paroles, avant de souffler un peu de fumée et de répondre :

-Si... C'est peut-être pour ça que j'avais pas envie qu'il t'arrive un pépin.

Hina le fixa en clignant des yeux, puis s'exclama :

-Hina te trouve bête !

-Ca veut dire que tu ne me fais plus la gueule ?

-Ferme-la !

Smoker poussa un profond soupir, désespéré. Pourtant, derrière ses deux cigares, un sourire très discret prit place. Il aimait bien quand elle lui pardonnait sa conduite...

~OOO~

-Smoker ? C'est vrai que tu vas aller à Loguetown ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs finit son verre avant de répondre :

-Ouais... Ma première affectation en tant que colonel.

Hina le fixa quelques secondes avant de regarder droit devant elle. Puis elle déclara :

-Je vais être mobilisée dans les environs d'Alabasta... On n'aura plus de mission ensemble.

-Ouais. Je vais avoir ma propre unité et même un bras-droit. Paraît qu'ils veulent me filer une épéiste ou un truc dans le genre...

-Hm. Je viendrai voir à quoi elle ressemble.

Le silence se fit entre eux, puis Hina termina son propre verre avant d'en commander un autre. Et finalement, elle avoua :

-Ca va être bizarre... De ne plus être à proximité l'un de l'autre.

-Ouais. Ne plus avoir de gamine hystérique à côté de moi va être reposant.

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement vexée :

-Tu n'es qu'un goujat ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir un peu de peine !

-Pourquoi j'aurais de la peine ? C'est pas comme si on se disait adieu. On va se revoir.

L'affirmation, lancée sur le ton de l'évidence, eut le mérite de rassurer Hina. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne le dirait à voix haute, il était clair qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter.

-Tu pars quand ? demanda-t-elle.

-Dans trois jours.

-Déjà ?!

Hina se sentit presque paniquée. Elle venait à peine d'apprendre sa mutation, et il s'en allait presqu'aussitôt ! En la voyant ainsi, Smoker réprima un sourire :

-T'inquiète pas, je te dis. Et puis trois jours, quand on sait quoi en faire, ça peut être très long.

-Hein ?

~OOO~

-Hm... Smoker, est-ce que c'est à cause de ton fruit du démon que tu as les pieds aussi froids ?

-Tais-toi et laisse-moi dormir.

Hina poussa un soupir en se redressant, faisant glisser le drap du lit sur son corps nu. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la vieille horloge. Smoker partirait d'ici trois heures, la laissant derrière lui après cette nuit qui leur avait permit de se dire au revoir convenablement.

La jeune femme, désormais colonel, s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'allonger par-dessus la couette, se moquant de sa nudité. Elle n'était pas pudique, et son corps était loin d'être inconnu à l'homme à moitié endormi à ses côtés.

Il se redressa, lui jetant un vague regard, avant d'allumer un cigare qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres. Plusieurs minutes, ils fumèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, dans un silence relativement confortable, jusqu'à ce que Hina ne murmure :

-Tu vas y aller, hein ?

-Ouais... D'ailleurs, faut que j'aille me préparer.

Elle le laissa se lever et sortir de la chambre, se contentant d'arborer un regard triste. Hina savait que leur histoire était trop compliquée pour se terminer ainsi, qu'il y aurait une suite, qu'ils se reverraient.

Et pourtant...

~OOO~

_T'as toujours été cette forte tête qui refuse de se laisser guider sa conduite. Tu as toujours un chien fou qui se fie à son flair, à son instinct pour faire ce dont il a envie. Tu as ton propre sens de la justice, tes propres ambitions, ta propre idéologie, et tu te moques de savoir si elle plaît à quelqu'un ou non._

_Au fond, moi aussi, je suis comme ça. Et même en sachant cela, je n'ai jamais pu réprimer cette envie qui me tenaillait sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit._

_A toi, chien fou et sauvage qui courrait et mordait sans se soucier des cris de son maître, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir attacher une laisse qui t'aurait relié à moi pour l'éternité._

Fin.

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis assez fière de celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et oui, Zephyr vient faire un petit tour dans mes OS._

_Ah, j'aimerais expliciter un point sur mon recueil : ce sont des couples soit improbables soit __très peu vus__. Donc si vous avez une idée qui n'est pas si irréaliste que ça, mais simplement rare, n'hésitez pas, hein ! _

_Bon, pour le prochain : nous accueillons deux nouveaux, qui n'ont jamais été vus dans ce recueil. Quand ils se sont vus la première fois, il n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Il l'a quand même sauvée, et pour le remercier, elle lui a confié la vie d'une personne qui lui est très chère..._

_Il sera publié vendredi prochain. _

_Laissez-moi un commentaire, et vous ferez une mission avec Smoker !_


	9. Faute irréparable

_Hey, salut les gens ! Déjà, merci de ne pas m'avoir engueulée pour mon retard la semaine dernière, et ensuite, ceci est un UA. Donc, en espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

_Et je publie un peu (beaucoup) en avance parce que c'est les vacances, alors je fais ce que je veux !_

**Faute irréparable**

-Hé, Nojiko, tu viens ?!

L'interpellée releva la tête et sourit en reconnaissant la voix de sa chère petite soeur. Aujourd'hui, Nami avait attaché ses longs cheveux roux en une natte qui mettait son visage en valeur. Vêtue d'un débardeur jaune et d'une jupe beige, elle représentait l'été à elle seule.

-J'arrive !

Nojiko s'empressa de la rejoindre en courant, laissant tomber toute pensée raisonnable. Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir hâte d'être avec sa soeur, non ? Une fois au même niveau, les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent, ravies de se retrouver. C'était la première fois qu'elle se voyaient depuis le retour de Nojiko au Japon, celle-ci venant d'effectuer un stage de langue en Italie.

-Alors, c'est comment, Rome ? demanda la plus jeune.

En souriant, l'aînée se lança dans une longue description de la capitale italienne, relatant ses plus beaux souvenirs et ses plus belles surprises. Nami l'écoutait les yeux brillants, rêvant à l'idée d'y aller à son tour. Nojiko sourit de cette attention.

-Je t'envie trop ! Tu m'emmèneras la prochaine fois ? demanda la plus jeune d'un air suppliant.

-Peut-être. Si tu obtiens une mention à ton prochain examen.

Cette condition fit sourire la rousse. Son intelligence était reconnue dans toute sa faculté, et l'idée même d'échouer paraissait aussi surréaliste que celle d'un pingouin chantant une chanson paillarde. Autant dire qu'elle avait de la marge.

-Donc je prépare mes valises ? répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Nojiko éclata de rire. Malheureusement, elle s'arrêta brusquement en reconnaissant la personne qui arrivait en face. Un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, vêtu d'un simple bermuda et d'une chemise, sans oublier son chapeau de paille. Luffy.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Nami se précipita sur lui et quémanda un baiser qu'il lui accorda. Nojiko observa la scène du coin de l'oeil, sans oser regarder le petit ami de sa soeur. La culpabilité lui étreignait le coeur.

Quand il cessa d'embrasser Nami, Luffy s'approcha de l'aînée et la salua normalement, quoiqu'un peu plus calmement qu'à son habitude.

-C'était bien, l'Italie ? demanda-t-il pendant que Nami lui prit la main.

-Oui... J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir... à des tas de choses.

S'ensuivit un échange de regard particulièrement lourd chargé de sous-entendus, mais Nami ne le vit pas, son attention ayant été détournée par un couple qui se disputait non loin.

Ce bref instant de gêne terminé, ils prirent tous les trois la route de la maison des deux soeurs, Luffy suivant sa petite amie. Nojiko fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, ni même celui de Nami.

Son séjour en Italie lui avait permit d'oublier un moment la faute irréparable qu'elle avait osé commettre. Elle aimait Nami plus que tout au monde, et elle l'avait trahie... Parfois, elle avait envie de se frapper, ou mieux, de se faire frapper par sa soeur. Pourtant, même ça n'aurait rien effacé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Nojiko prétexta une valise à défaire et la fatigue dûe au voyage pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne prit même pas le temps d'enlever ses chaussures pour s'écrouler sur son lit avant d'étouffer un cri dans son oreiller. Pourquoi les choses s'étaient-elles passées ainsi ?

Rien ne semblait indiquer une telle tournure, pourtant... Nami était heureuse avec Luffy, Luffy était heureux avec Nami et Nojiko était heureuse de voir sa soeur heureuse... Bref, beaucoup de bonheur pour tout le monde.

D'accord, l'aînée s'était sentie un peu jalouse de voir sa soeur aussi épanouie tandis qu'elle-même ne trouvait toujours pas l'homme de sa vie. Oh, elle avait le temps, elle était jeune, elle était belle, les occasions ne manqueraient pas... Mais malgré ces pensées auto-encourageantes, elle avait fini par noyer sa peine dans l'alcool un samedi soir au bar du coin...

-Je peux entrer ?

Nojiko sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de sa petite soeur. Elle se redressa et remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux tout en s'exclamant :

-Bien sûr !

La porte s'ouvrit et Nami entra, une mine préoccupée sur le visage. En silence, elle observa la valise encore fermée puis fit quelques pas.

-Dis, Nojiko... Je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Déjà, avant de partir, mais je pensais que c'étaient les préparatifs qui te mettaient dans cet état... Mais même maintenant, tu sembles bizarre... avoua-t-elle en entortillant une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son doigt.

La respiration de Nojiko se bloqua. Pourquoi Nami était-elle aussi perspicace ? Il serait difficile de ne pas dire la vérité, mais l'aînée n'en était pas capable. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour affronter le regard peiné de sa petite soeur une fois qu'elle saurait.

-Oh... Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle s'en serait donné des baffes ! Trahir, c'était une chose, mais dissimuler la trahison, c'était pire ! Pourtant, même en le sachant, Nojiko ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.

-Très bien, fit Nami d'un air pas tout à fait convaincu. Au fait, ce soir, toute la bande vient pour fêter ton retour. Tu seras reposée d'ici-là ?

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de faire davantage de peine à sa petite soeur. C'est pourquoi Nojiko acquiesca. Dès que Nami fut hors de la pièce, elle s'écroula sur son lit.

Jamais elle ne s'était autant haït qu'en cet instant précis.

~OOO~

Dans l'ensemble, la soirée se déroula mieux que Nojiko ne l'aurait pensé. Nami était trop occupée à parler avec les invités -tellement nombreux que l'aînée fut surprise de constater qu'elle les connaissait tous- pour venir provoquer une nouvelle crise de culpabilité chez sa soeur, même si elle n'en aurait pas eu conscience.

L'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Avec tout ce monde, il aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Nojiko souriait en les voyant faire les pitres. Mis à part quand elle remballa Sanji qui la draguait un peu trop, elle fut aimable avec tout le monde, et accepta même de faire un concours de boisson avec Zorro. Mais il fut interrompu quand Bonney réclama encore à manger, une fois qu'elle eut provoqué le même effet qu'un ras-de-marée sur la table.

Pourtant, il y en eut un qui ne se montra pas de la soirée. Luffy. Nojiko savait qu'il était là -elle l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt- mais soit il se cachait, soit la masse de gens empêchait la jeune femme de le voir.

D'un côté, elle en était soulagée. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de le revoir, mais de l'autre, elle aurait bien aimé mettre les choses au clair. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle après avoir prit un verre de rhum et son courage à deux mains, elle se lança à la recherche du jeune homme.

Ce fut Kidd qui lui donna la réponse quand il arriva, l'air en pétard et criant que "Cet enfoiré de chapeau de paille a embarqué toute la bouffe sur le balcon !" Bien qu'elle aurait pu se passer de la formule pas très sympathique, Nojiko fut reconnaissante. Pour une fois que le roux servait à autre chose qu'à casser le mobilier.

Avec appréhension, elle se dirigea vers le balcon où, effectivement, Luffy s'empiffrait de divers plats, la plupart contenant de la viande.

-Luffy ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle sans rien dire. L'avait-il entendu arriver ou bien se doutait-il qu'elle viendrait ? Dans tous les cas, il ne sembla ni surpris ni hostile à sa présence. Mieux, il l'invita à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit.

Une fois assise à côté de lui, Nojiko fit son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Mais le silence qui s'éternisait ne réglerait pas les choses, aussi engagea-t-elle la conversation :

-Tu... Je pensais que tu dirais la vérité à Nami pendant mon voyage.

-C'est une chose qui nous concerne tous les deux. Je ne lui dirais que si tu es d'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Evidemment. Luffy avait l'art d'énoncer des faits comme s'ils étaient des évidences. De même, il était impossible pour lui de penser à utiliser la ruse ou une quelconque méthode fourbe. C'était sans doute pour cela que c'était lui qu'elle avait choisit d'appeler quand, complètement bourrée et déprimée, elle avait eut envie de parler à quelqu'un. Une discussion qui avait terminé en ébats passionnés dans le lit du jeune homme. Le simple fait d'y repenser plongeait Nojiko dans l'embarras.

Ca avait été génial, là n'était pas le problème, mais Luffy était le petit ami de sa soeur. Et elle l'avait trahie. Lui aussi, et elle devait avouer qu'elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable.

-Tu veux lui avouer ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder.

-Oui.

Nojiko ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait le lui dire. Bien sûr qu'il refusait de vivre dans le mensonge et la trahison. Il n'attendait que son feu vert pour avouer la vérité à Nami.

Nami qui souriait en discutant avec Vivi et Robin. Nami qui les adorait tous les deux. Nami qui était comme un rayon de soleil pour eux. Nami qui faisait tout pour les aider si elle en avait la possibilité.

Nami qui avait été trahie par les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. L'aînée se demanda comment elle pouvait encore se regarder dans un miroir après avoir fait ça.

D'accord, elle n'avait rien prémédité, c'était un soir de déprime et elle était bourrée. Quand elle avait appelé Luffy, elle avait dans l'idée de simplement discuter, et en aucun cas de finir dans son lit. Mais ça n'excusait rien.

Et elle devait le lui dire. Nojiko ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder sa petite soeur sans que celle-ci ne sache. Même si elle pleurerait, même si elle leur en voudrait à mort, même si elle les chassait de sa vie, elle avait droit à la vérité.

Mais avant ça, il y avait un autre point à éclaircir :

-Ce qu'il s'est passé... Ca signifie quoi, exactement ?

Luffy marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son repas, avant de reprendre :

-Ca signifie que t'avais besoin de réconfort, et que je t'en ai donné. Pas de la meilleure façon qui soit, c'est vrai.

Nojiko sourit doucement en songeant qu'au contraire, il était difficile de trouver une "meilleure façon" de réconforter quelqu'un. Mais ce détail mis à part, ils étaient d'accord : il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux, et c'était très bien comme ça.

D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent l'intérieur, visible par la fenêtre, et s'apprêtèrent à entrer, conscients de ce qu'ils laissaient.

Ils savaient. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pas besoin de le dire, la connaissance leur suffisait.

Ils savaient que Nami risquait de ne jamais leur pardonner, ou en tout cas qu'elle mettrait un temps considérable. Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais la même relation avec la rouquine. Ils savaient que quelque chose serait définitivement brisé.

Et en même temps, ils savaient que l'autre ferait semblant. Semblant d'être heureux que Nami pardonne. Semblant de voir l'autre comme un ami. Semblant de ne pas se lancer de longs regards dès que personne ne les verrait. Semblant de ne pas rêver de l'autre. Semblant de ne pas avoir voulu cette nuit ensemble.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils feraient semblant de ne pas s'aimer. Et de la même manière, ils étaient prêts à vivre ainsi pour le bonheur de Nami, qu'ils aimaient tous deux.

Conscients du cul-de-sac qui s'ouvraient à eux, ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, prêts à assumer ce qui, dans la tête de l'un comme de l'autre, serait à jamais une faute irréparable.

Fin.

_Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'aime bien les fins ouvertes (nan, déconne ?). Donc, c'était plus un triangle amoureux qu'un couple, mais dans l'idée, c'était bel et bien un Luffy/Nojiko. Parce qu'on est d'accord que le Luffy/Nami, ce n'est ni rare ni improbable, donc pas trop en accord avec l'esprit de ce recueil._

_Pour tout vous dire, je me suis lancée un petit défi à moi-même avec cet OS, c'est-à-dire essayer de garder un Luffy crédible dans une situation qui ne lui correspond pas du tout. Parce qu'on est d'accord que tromper quelqu'un, c'est tout sauf la conduite habituelle de Luffy ? Ben je voulais voir si j'étais capable de le mettre dans ce genre de pétrin tout en le gardant IC. C'est aussi pour ça que sa personnalité est peu approfondie dans cet OS, parce que j'avais vraiment peur de le faire OOC... Alors, défi relevé ou j'arrête tout de suite ce genre de folies personnelles ?_

_Indice pour le prochain : apparus au même moment dans le manga alors que leurs professions ou leurs personnalités n'ont absolument rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, ils semblent pourtant très bien s'entendre et certains évènements récents laissent à penser que leur relation aurait pu évoluer dans le manga... De plus, l'un est pirate, l'autre civil._

_C'est un couple que j'ai déjà croisé quelques fois dans des fics ou des OS, mais il reste rare (un peu comme le Law/Bonney)_

_Laissez-moi une review, et vous pourrez partir en Italie avec Luffy !_


	10. Notre bonheur à nous

_Tadam ! Voici mon nouvel OS ! Je l'ai écrit très rapidement, parce qu'il m'inspirait, donc... Bonne lecture !_

**Notre bonheur à nous**

Shanks déglutit. Face à lui, ce bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis près d'un mois. En partant, il avait su ce qu'il y trouverait à son retour, et pourtant, il était nerveux comme ce n'était pas possible de l'être. Ou apparemment si, puisque c'était le cas actuellement.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer maintenant ou attendre une petite dizaine d'années, juste le temps de se calmer. Non, il était stupide, il devait y aller ! Ben lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque en voyant son capitaine descendre du Red Force : "Tu te défiles pas, hein !"

Non, il ne se défilerait pas ! Il était le capitaine d'un équipage mondialement renommé, l'un des quatre empereurs, anciennement membre du plus puissant équipage que la mer ait jamais porté, le guide de toute une génération de rookies qui espérait bien un jour atteindre son niveau. Jamais Shanks ne manquerait à son devoir ! Il avait décidé d'assumer, alors il y allait jusqu'au bout ! Point barre !

Mais même en sachant cela, il tremblait de la tête au pied, son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort dans sa cage thoracique et il avait la soudaine impression de manquer d'oxygène.

"Pire qu'un alcoolo en manque..." songea-t-il avec un rictus.

Avec un dernier soupir auto-encourageant, il trouva enfin le courage de pousser cette maudite porte. Un couloir vide et silencieux l'accueillit. Shanks commença à marcher à pas lents, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités.

"Et si c'était une fausse alerte ? Et si la mouette était partie trop tôt ? Et si quelque chose s'était mal passé ? Et si des brigands étaient arrivés pile à ce moment-là ? Et si elle était..."

Shanks secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant de penser à une telle chose. Tout irait bien. Tout _allait _bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y ait un problème. Les médecins qui l'avaient examinée avaient affirmé que tout se déroulait normalment ! Alors pourquoi était-il mort de trouille ?

"Parce que t'es parano." lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

Voilà, il était tout simplement paranoïaque, ce qui signifiait qu'il imaginait trop, et que donc tout allait bien !

Shanks le Roux, ou l'art de s'auto-convaincre.

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, il fut face à la porte. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait derrière. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Le faire et le voir, _les _voir, rendrait la chose trop réelle. Pour le moment, il baignait encore dans un certain flou qui le rassurait.

Dire qu'il avait parcourut plus de la moitié du monde, qu'il avait affronté des ennemis surpuissants, y compris le gouvernement mondial, et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré face à... _ça._ Pitoyable.

Doucement, sa main s'avança vers la poignée, avant de se figer brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés, Shanks sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Il venait de l'entendre. C'était très léger, sans doute à cause de la porte qui les séparait, mais ce tout petit bruit lui était parvenu. A peine une seconde de son. Un petit cri. Un gazouillement.

Un bébé.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, le capitaine ouvrit enfin cette porte. Dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la scène, il sut que cette image serait gravé en lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Une chambre claire, dont les rideaux blancs voletaient à cause de la brise que laissait passer la fenêtre ouverte. Un lit, dont les draps étaient légèrement froissés. Une femme assise sur le lit en question.

Une femme dont il avait si souvent admiré la beauté, dont le rire l'avait plus d'une fois émerveillé. Une simple femme ni plus belle, ni plus riche, ni plus intelligente qu'une autre mais qui, à ses yeux, valait bien plus que la population féminine mondiale réunie.

Et dans les bras de cette femme exceptionnelle, ce tout petit être, tellement minuscule. Un petit bébé. _Son _bébé.

Déglutissant, il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir distiguer parfaitement le nourrisson. Les yeux grand ouverts, il gigotait doucement, les bras levés pour essayer d'attraper une mèche de cheveux de sa mère.

_Sa mère. Elle était mère, il était...père._

Celle-ci n'avait pour le moment rien dit, comprenant instinctivement le besoin de Shanks d'assimiler. Savoir qu'il y aurait un enfant, c'était une chose. Le voir en chair et en os, c'en était une autre. Pour elle, ça avait été plus facile. Elle l'avait senti grandir dans son ventre, et sans doute que l'instinct maternel y était pour beaucoup. Lui non. De plus, sa condition de pirate l'avait empêché de venir très souvent durant les neufs derniers mois.

Shanks restait muet, observant le bébé, comme hypnotisé. Elle décida qu'il était temps de le ramener sur terre.

-Je te présente ton fils... capitaine, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Un jeu entre eux. Elle l'avait toujours appelé "capitaine", et ce depuis leur rencontre, même lorsque leur relation avait évolué. Il sembla reprendre un peu contenance, et la regarda en clignant des yeux, comme s'il avait soudain conscience de sa présence.

-Il... il est...

Le roux n'arrivait même pas à trouver ses mots. Que dire dans cette situation ? La jeune maman le comprit, et étouffa un rire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, tu sais. C'est déjà bien que tu ait pu venir aussi rapidement.

Shanks l'observa, et remarqua pour la première fois les cernes qui contrastaient avec la peau pâle, l'air fatigué -bien qu'heureux- et les mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Un soupçon de panique l'envahit.

-Makino, tout s'est bien passé ? Il n'y a pas eu de problème ou...

-Calme-toi. Tout a très bien été, je n'ai simplement pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Monsieur avait faim, expliqua-t-elle en désignant l'enfant.

Celui-ci, depuis l'entrée de son père, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Comme s'il comprenait qu'un lien spécial l'unissait à ce grand homme à la chevelure rouge sang. Cela n'aidait pas franchement Shanks à se remettre du choc émotionnel. Makino les observa à tour de rôle, puis souleva doucement la couverture dans laquelle reposait son fils. Elle le tendit au pirate, qui écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama-t-il, un air de terreur profonde sur le visage.

En le voyant ainsi, la tenancière de bar éclata de rire. Encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ! Elle se calma pour lui demander :

-Tu ne veux pas le prendre dans tes bras ?

Shanks regarda la mère, puis l'enfant, puis la mère, puis l'enfant, puis la mère, puis l'enf...

-Tu te décides ?

Il releva la tête sous l'injonction, puis s'avança, et le plus délicatement possible, prit le bébé dans ses bras. Makino sourit et le positionna convenablement.

-Voilà, fais bien attention à sa tête, tiens-le bien...

L'empereur se laissa faire, ne quittant pas le nourrisson du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il était léger ! Etait-ce possible qu'un être vivant soit aussi petit, délicat ? Etait-ce possible que cet être vivant soit... vraiment de lui ?

_Oui._

Il était le père de tout petit enfant, de ce garçon qui l'observait avec ses grand yeux bruns. Il était petit, fragile, pas forcément magnifique et pourtant, Shanks se sentit immensément fier. Souriant doucement, il releva les yeux vers Makino. Elle les regardait avec un air attendri.

Ce n'était tellement pas lui. Il était un homme d'action qui courait l'aventure, les trésors et les femmes. Quand il avait débarqué sur cette île et qu'il avait rencontré Makino, il n'avait pas cru qu'il s'attacherait autant à elle. Ca avait mit du temps, pour qu'ils créent de véritables liens solides. Leur séparation de dix ans avait bien faillit tout détruire entre eux.

Pourtant, durant ces dix ans, Shanks avait souvent pensé à elle, à cette petite tenancière de bar. C'était elle qu'il voyait quand il s'amusait avec des femmes d'une nuit. C'était elle qu'il voulait à ses côtés, et pas toutes ces demoiselles qui lui couraient après. Et il avait eu peur, terriblement peur qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas son départ. Etait-ce cela, l'amour ? Il n'en savait trop rien.

Dans tous les cas, il était retourné la voir, la trouvant toujours aussi belle. Ils s'étaient revus, à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle : elle était enceinte. La tête qu'il avait fait avait été tellement drôle que Ben en avait éclaté de rire.

Mais lui, il n'imaginait pas réellement le moment où le bébé serait né. Pour lui, elle serait comme éternellement enceinte, quelque chose dans le genre.

"Eh non !" lui souffla la voix dans sa tête.

Le bébé était là. La maman était là. Il était là. Et lorsque les deux parents se sourirent, ils eurent la conviction profonde que peu importait les risques, les répercussions ou les problèmes, rien ne leur enlèverait ce bonheur-là.

Fin.

_Parce qu'on s'est tous posé LA question : qui c'est le père ? Ben perso, j'aimerais bien que ce soit Shanks. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai une théorie !_

_Dans un autre OS, je vous ai dit que j'imaginais bien la fin de One Piece avec l'équipage qui repart à l'aventure. C'est vrai, mais je vous ai pas tout dit : je vois bien Luffy repartir après avoir confié son chapeau à un autre gamin de sa trempe ou de celle de Roger. Et là, quand j'ai vu que Makino avait un enfant, je me suis dit, Why not ?_

_Et si c'est effectivement ce qui se passe, ben ça serait logique que le gosse soit de Shanks, parce que ça ferait une boucle pour le chapeau (Roger, puis Shanks, puis Luffy puis le fils de Shanks... Roger et Luffy, qui se ressemblent quand même vachement, confiant le chapeau au père puis au fils, ça fait classe, non ?) Puis ça ferait un parallèle, parce que Rouge et Makino, les deux mères qui attendent le père à la maison, tout ça, tout ça, quoi._

_Donc, pour moi, c'est soit ça, soit on saura jamais qui est le père et Oda a juste fait ça pour nous donner envie de faire des théories farfelues (et je crois bien que cette solution a de fortes chances d'être la bonne). Ou alors, c'est le maire de Fushia. *Frisson de dégoût*._

_Bref, indice pour le prochain : alors là, je vais vous présenter mon couple préféré, Niark Niark. Bon, tout comme le Shanks/Makino et le Bonney/Law, on croise parfois ce couple. Tous deux êtres des ténèbres, leur noirceur n'a d'égale que leur classe intersidérale (comment ça, c'est pas objectif ? M'en fout, ils sont trop stylés) Ce sont deux pirates qui ont été amenés à collaborer ensemble._

_Vu que les vacances se terminent, ben le rythme de parution reprend normalement. C'est-à-dire... A vendredi prochain ! (et cette fois-ci, j'ai plus le choix, je suis obligée de m'y tenir. Que la vie est cruelle)_

_Allez, laissez-moi une review, et vous aurez un bébé avec Shanks ! (...No comment.)_


	11. Nuit d'insomnie

_Et voici le nouvel OS ! Honnêtement, j'ai été surprise que personne ne devine le couple, à l'exception de Roussette, après une longue liste d'indices. Roussette que je remercie au passage pour le joli dessin qu'elle m'a fait suite à la review que je lui ai laissé. Si certains lisent sa fic "The Doll", allez voir sur son blog un très beau dessin de Queen, Law, Mihawk et Doflamingo en chibi. Et ceux qui ne la lisent pas... ben allez la lire immédiatement, vous passez à côté de quelque chose._

_Maintenant, je vous présente mon couple préféré de One Piece. Je situe la scène juste avant l'arrivée à Dressrosa. Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Nuit d'insomnie**

Le Thousand Sunny voguait calmement, dans un silence seulement entrecoupé du clapotis des vagues caressant la coque de bois du bateau. La lune haute dans le ciel éclairait le pont où, protégés d'armures et de casques, Ussop et Chopper faisaient les cent pas, guettant un éventuel assaut de Doflamingo. Dans la vigie, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir, Franky ne lâchait pas sa longue-vue.

Assis sur l'escalier, les yeux baissés, Law semblait dormir. Il n'en était rien. Comment aurait-il pu se reposer, alors que plusieurs années d'efforts allaient enfin soit porter leurs fruits, soit s'avérer vain, lui coûtant peut-être la vie au passage ?

Doflamingo renoncerait-il à sa place ? Si oui, la transaction se déroulerait-elle sans encombres ? Si non, pourrait-il contre-attaquer ? C'était ce genre de question qui occupait l'esprit du Shichibukai.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne voyait ni l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue, ni la lune haute dans le ciel, ni Sanji et Kinemon qui marmonnaient dans leur coin à l'encontre de "Ce sale gamin qui ose dormir dans la chambre des filles après avoir pris un bain avec", ni même Ussop et Chopper qui continuaient leur ronde. Law ne voyait rien de tout cela.

Lui, il ne voyait que Doflamingo. Rien d'autre. C'était son but ultime, la véritable personne qu'il voulait atteindre tout en dissimulant cet objectif derrière une chasse aux empereurs. Le pire, c'est que jusqu'à présent, absolument personne ne l'avait percé à jour.

"Ou bien il me le cache très bien." songea-t-il.

Law -contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues- ne sous-estimait jamais un adversaire et envisageait toujours toutes les possibilités, y compris celles qui lui étaient défavorables. Une prévoyance qui lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. D'autant plus qu'il était désormais un Shichibukai, ce qui lui attirait les foudres de nombreux pirates qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un traître faisant honte à la piraterie et à ses valeurs. Davy Jones s'en retournait dans sa tombe, paraîtrait-il.

Ce genre d'accusation faisait bien rire le corsaire. Lui, ce qu'il en retenait, c'est que ce poste lui avait donné les cartes en mains pour réaliser son plan. Et c'était le plus important. Tant pis pour ceux que ça dérangeait.

Quelques bruits de pas provenant de la pelouse le sortirent de ses réflexions. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers ce son, pour s'apercevoir que le cuisinier et l'archéologue s'étaient approchés des deux trouillards qui continuaient leur ronde. Le blond portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasses fumantes, donnant l'explication à Law concernant la raison de leur visite.

De sa place, le Shichibukai ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait entre les quatre nakamas, mais il put les voir. Ussop et Chopper prirent les boissons avec des remerciements. S'en suivit un rapide échange, puis chacun retourna à sa place originelle. Du moins c'est ce que crut Law au départ, avant de comprendre que l'archéologue ne se dirigeait non pas vers sa chambre, mais bien vers lui.

Quand elle se trouva face à lui, un petit sourire mystérieux dont elle seule avait le secret fleurit sur ses lèvres. D'un ton taquin, elle déclara :

-Ce n'est pas très poli d'espionner les autres, corsaire-san.

-Je ne faisais que regarder, ce qui n'est pas interdit.

Le belle brune prit cette remarque avec un sourire, puis sans y avoir été invitée, s'installa aux côtés du pirate. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules. Après tout, de cet équipage de fêlés, elle semblait être la moins bruyante et la seule capable de respecter l'espace vital des autres. Bon, en contrepartie, elle avait l'air de toujours tout savoir ou en tout cas, de tout deviner. Law espéra qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de se mêler de ses affaires.

Mais avec elle, c'était pratiquement impossible de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Aussi, le Shichibukai décida de percer ses motivations. Pour cela, il faudrait la jouer fine.

-Je vous pensais endormie.

-Je l'étais, mais il est très rare que je passe une nuit complète, avoua-t-elle en regardant l'horizon.

Law haussa un sourcil. Les problèmes d'insomnie, il connaissait. Ou alors, elle était juste du genre à ne pas avoir besoin de trop dormir.

-Il est quand même tôt fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai, mais je me réveille plusieurs fois par nuit.

Le pirate fronça les sourcils en se rappelant l'avoir vue consommer plusieurs tasses de café la veille. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne dorme pas ! Mais c'était son problème, et elle ne semblait pas s'en porter plus mal.

-Et à quoi occupez-vous vos nuits, en général ?

Au vu de son sourire, Robin sembla percevoir le sous-entendu. _"C'est habituel de venir taper la discut' à trois heures du matin, chez vous ?"_

-Je lis ou bien je fais un tour sur le pont. Les étoiles sont très agréables à regarder.

"Ce qui n'explique toujours pas ce qu'elle me veut..."

Law se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme était calme et arborait même un air un peu rêveur, comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait avec lui. Pourtant, il la savait à l'affut de chacun de ses gestes ou de ses paroles. Elle avait ce côté "Shadow Lady", accentué par ce qu'il savait d'elle et de son passé.

-Et vous ? Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de répondre :

-J'envisage plusieurs possibilités pour dem... pour tout à l'heure.

Robin hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Law resta silencieux, puis poussa un soupir. Tant pis pour la subtilité, il voulait savoir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me parler ?

A nouveau, elle arbora ce sourire, puis répondit en faisant bien attention aux mots qu'elle employait :

-Je fais comme vous.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'essaye de vous comprendre tout comme vous essayez de me comprendre.

Law étouffa un rire. Elle était bien comme il l'avait imaginé : insaississable, mystérieuse et énigmatique. De plus, elle avait le don de frapper juste. Parce que oui, depuis le début de cet échange, il cherchait à la cerner.

Robin l'intriguait. Déjà, pour le changement qui s'était opéré en elle. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis depuis l'avis de recherche qu'elle avait deux ans auparavant. Son attitude était détendue, calme, désinvolte et beaucoup plus espiègle qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Soit les rumeurs sur son compte étaient surfaites, soit le fait de côtoyer les Mugiwara l'avait transformée.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'elle restait dangereuse. Que ce soit de par ses pouvoirs ou ses connaissances, elle était forte. Moins que lui, mais suffisamment pour qu'il l'ait à l'oeil.

-Et ? Y arrivez-vous ? s'enquit-il.

-Plus ou moins. Vous êtes difficile à cerner, avoua-t-elle en toute franchise.

-De la part d'une experte, ça me semble être un grand compliment.

Tous deux sourirent. C'était... sympathique. Une fausse discussion, qui cachait un jeu d'investigation et de manipulation. Qui gagnerait ? Très bonne question. La conversation reprit, lancée par Robin :

-Alors ? Quelles possibilités envisagez-vous pour tout à l'heure ?

Le sujet qui fâche. Mais d'énormes risques allaient être pris, il comprenait qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus. Ou alors elle voulait simplement lui parler.

-Qu'il ne cède pas au chantage, qu'il cède mais trouve un stratagème pour que ça ne marche pas bien pour notre alliance, que tout fonctionne correctement...

-Vous savez que vous réfléchissez trop ?

Law hocha doucement la tête, mais Robin continua quand même :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment utile de tout ressasser maintenant. Plutôt que d'essayer de lire l'avenir -ce qui, entre nous, est très difficile- vous devriez vous reposer pour être prêt, suggéra-t-elle d'un ton doux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un conseil et en aucun cas d'un ordre.

-Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, vous, déclara-t-il, sous-entendant qu'il l'écouterait.

-De la part d'un expert, ça me semble être un grand compliment, répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit. Non seulement Nico Robin n'était pas si cruelle qu'on le disait, mais en plus elle faisait de l'humour, doublé d'une certaine espièglerie.

"On en apprend tous les jours."

Bien qu'il ait tacitement dit qu'il suivrait son conseil, Law ne bougea pas, se contentant de s'adosser un peu plus confortablement au mur. Robin l'observa faire avant de l'imiter. Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, confortable, doux, calme. Curieusement, ce ne fut pas Robin mais Law qui le brisa :

-Je ne pensais pas que ce navire était aussi animé.

Ben tiens, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire la causette. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais elle avait raison, autant se calmer et penser à autre chose qu'à son éventuelle prochaine mort.

-Croyez-moi, on s'y habitue vite.

"Pas trop non plus, j'espère. Il ne manquerait plus que ça." songea le Shichibukai.

-Même quelqu'un d'aussi calme que vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh oui, on se laisse vite prendre au jeu. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas non plus totalement normale. Moi aussi, j'ai ma part de folie.

Sur ce point, il voulait bien la croire. De ce qu'il avait vu, elle était capable de sortir les pires atrocités sur un ton banal ou des répliques en décalage avec la situation, aussi grave soit-elle. L'intérêt qu'elle avait porté au monte-charge alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un cage à la merci de Caesar l'avait suffisamment marqué pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu, en effet, confirma-t-il.

Robin sourit, avant de demander :

-Et vous ? Vous avez une part de folie ?

Law releva la tête, connaissant pertinemment la réponse. Non. Il n'y avait pas de folie, d'amusement ou de joie en lui. Il ne connaissait que le cynisme, la recherche de puissance et la domination. Sa vie était un combat permanent dans lequel il n'y avait pas de place pour des futilités. Le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules était bien trop lourd à porter pour s'encombrer d'autre chose.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'attachait à personne, pas même à son équipage. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se détourner de son but ou, pire, de tout perdre, ce qui l'aurait affaibli. Tout ça, ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise à bord de ce bateau.

-Non.

Une réponse implacable, que Robin ne comprit que trop bien. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il continua :

-D'ailleurs, j'ai été surpris en montant sur ce navire.

-Pourquoi donc ?

Law se tourna vers elle, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, la détailla réellement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle était belle. Une aura, une prestance, un visage parfait, une silhouette plus qu'avantageuse. Rien n'était laissé au hasard chez cette femme.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme je le pensais.

Les sourcils fins de Robin se soulevèrent, dans une interrogation muette à laquelle il répondit :

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez... comme moi. De ce que je sais, vous n'avez pas eu la vie facile. J'imaginais que pour vous protéger, vous seriez du genre à cacher vos émotions, à passer votre temps à envisager comment survivre. Au lieu de quoi, vous vivez au jour le jour sans réellement vous inquiéter de ce qu'il peut se passer.

Le Shichibukai cessa de parler, attendant une réaction. Une réaction qui mit de très longues secondes à se manifester, jusqu'à ce que Robin ne commence doucement :

-J'étais comme ça. Comme vous, en fait. Mais les choses ont changé, et désormais, je sais que je peux me réveiller le matin sans avoir été trahie. Ce n'est pas encore votre cas.

Law fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, "pas encore" ? Robin pensait-elle qu'il changerait ? Qu'un jour, il ne ressentirait plus cette urgence de vivre, d'assurer ses arrières, qu'il n'aurait plus à porter tout ce fardeau ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Que tout le monde a droit à sa chance.

Le silence fut soudain. Robin le laissait méditer ces paroles tandis que Law comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ou plutôt, si, il comprenait, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'admettre qu'une autre vie était possible, une vie sans cette ombre qui planait constamment autour de lui. Ca lui semblait irréalisable. Son regard dû parler pour lui, car Robin rajouta :

-Je crois réellement que vous ouvrir à de nouveaux sentiments serait bénéfique.

-Je ne suis pas... fait pour les sentiments.

C'était vrai. L'amitié, l'attachement, l'amour, il n'en voulait pas. Robin le regarda, puis souffla :

-Quel dommage... Mais j'espère pour vous qu'un jour, quelqu'un vous aidera à discerner la lumière du monde, comme on l'a fait pour moi.

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme s'était relevée. Law l'observa faire, en réfléchissant à cette dernière phrase. Etait-ce une impression, où elle avait une idée précise en tête quand elle disait "quelqu'un" ? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, elle s'éloigna, le laissant seul.

Vivre au jour le jour ? Ne pas se demander comment survivre, quel pion bouger pour garder une longueur d'avance ? Pouvoir se réveiller sans ressentir la crainte d'avoir été piégé ou découvert ? Ca semblait alléchant.

Mais Law savait que dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Son coeur était trop sombre, et il le resterait tant que ses objetifs ne seraient pas accomplis. C'était cette noirceur qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer.

Pourtant, l'idée s'insinua en lui. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour, après avoir vaincu Doflamingo et fait tomber les empereurs, il pourrait vivre, et ne plus simplement survivre ? Lui aussi pourrait rire à gorge déployée, et pourquoi pas aux côtés de cette femme atypique ? Peut-être.

Sans doute. Law y songea en observant Robin, qui s'était adossée à la rambarde pour contempler la mer.

En fait, cette possiblité lui plaisait. Mais pour qu'elle se réalise...

Il faudrait survivre -encore une fois- à un autre combat dantesque qui s'annonçait. Au bout de celui-ci, Law le sentait, il trouverait la réponse.

Vivre ou mourir. Le choix éternel.

Le Shichibukai jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Robin, dont les cheveux voletaient sous l'effet du vent.

Pour une fois, il avait une raison plaisante de choisir la vie.

Fin.

_Alors alors ? Franchement, je trouve que dans One Piece, c'est le couple qui est le plus classe. Genre les deux ténébreux qui en ont bavé dans la vie (on sait pas encore pour Law, mais le peu d'indices qu'on a laisse penser qu'il a morflé), qui ont les pouvoirs les plus tordus du manga (et les plus pervers, selon l'angle avec lequel on les considère), tout ça tout ça, quoi..._

_Après, pourquoi j'ai écrit comme ça ? Parce que je voulais montrer ce que je trouve le plus intéressant dans ce couple : leur noirceur. Bon, Robin est heureuse depuis Enies Lobby, mais je pense honnêtement que dans l'état actuel des choses, Law n'est pas capable d'aimer. Il est trop noir, trop torturé, trop occupé à réaliser ses objectifs. Sauf si quelqu'un qui justement connaît aussi cette noirceur peut lui montrer qu'aimer n'est pas une entrave... Le quelqu'un en question étant Robin. (Et mais je fais des analyses profondes quand je m'y mets) Puis mince, pour faire plus court, ils pètent la classe ! D'ailleurs, en général, j'adore les couples avec l'un de ces deux-là, si on tient en compte ce que je viens de dire._

_Bref, maintenant que je vous ai donné mon point de vue, j'ai remarqué que vous laissiez moins de review ces derniers temps... Mes OS vous plaisent moins ou vous devenez juste feignants ? (Insulte pas les lecteurs ! Mais, je posais juste une question...)_

_Allez, pour vous motiver : celui ou celle qui mettra la centième review aura le droit de m'imposer un OS, avec couple, mots, phrases, situations de son choix ! _

_Et ça tombe bien, parce que je sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais j'avais donné la même récompense à La Vague Folle qui avait réussi à deviner que le quatrième OS serait un Kaya/Ace... Ben j'ai mis le temps pour l'écrire, mais il sera là la semaine prochaine._

_Alors, plutôt que de vous donner un indice, je vais vous donner les trois couples qu'elle m'avait proposé en me disant de choisir (parce que oui, je lui dis de m'imposer un truc et elle me donne le choix. La gentillesse existe encore dans ce monde de perversion) et à vous d'esssayer de deviner lequel j'ai choisi._

_Donc, j'avais le choix entre Kidd/Nami, Marco/Ain (la fille du film Z qui modifie l'âge des gens) et Ace/Margaret. A votre avis, lequel ai-je choisi ?_

_Allez, laissez une review et vous pourrez discuter toute la nuit avec Law ! *Se fait écraser par les fangirls déchaînées qui courrent en direction de Law* Et zut, j'ai oublié les mesures de sécurité..._


End file.
